Xmen and Resident Evil:The Clones
by Mikigotagun
Summary: This takes place at the end of Resident Evil Extinction The X-Men meet up with Alice who is training her Clones to go after Umbrella.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or Resident Evil

X-men and Resident Evil: The Clones

When the virus broke out in Bayville the X-Men jumped into action. They were killing off the undead so the infection wasn't spreading that fast. The next thing they knew the undead had taken over almost every city. The end came faster than they thought they were out every day killing the undead. They even flew to other towns and cities to see if they could help. Mutants were all joining together to kill these things off. The only problem was it seemed like it was a never-ending fight. They had cleared a few small towns so when they found survivors they would take them there to be safe. The kids were getting in the field training, it wasn't the safest way but Logan had his eye on everybody.

Everybody had a job to do: Kitty would get the attention of a crowd of undead, and lead them down an alley. Bobby would wait for them to get in closer and put ice walls up to hold them in. Logan would jump in and start slaughtering them limb by limb.

Storm walked up to Logan in the study, "How much longer do you think we can keep this up?"

"I don't know Storm." He was rubbing his forehead

"The kids are getting exhausted." She walked over beside him.

Logan knew they were getting tired, "They're tough."

"Logan, with Charles gone it is up to us to teach these kids." Storm out her hand on his shoulder.

Logan began to walk away, "I think under the circumstances were doing that." He went to the window and looked out at all the undead that were lurking outside the gate.

Logan decided it was time to spread out more they hadn't been west yet. Who knows what lurks out in the deserts of the West Coast.

"Everybody were going to the West Coast." He had brought everyone into the study.

Bobby was the first to speak "This is crazy Logan."

"We need to see what kind of shape the cities and towns are in." Logan told them, "It is doing no good to clean up here if their just going to keep coming."

Storm was very concerned, "Logan we don't even know what we're dealing with it seemed like the whole world went crazy in a couple of days."

Logan scratched his head, "Somebody out there knows what's going on."

Storm was getting a little upset, "So we are going out there on a chance that somebody might have survived this and knows what's going on?" She pointed out the window, "Look outside Logan do you see anyone you can talk to?"

"No Storm, I don't, that's why we need to go further out." Now Logan was getting upset, "Look if you don't want to go then I'll go myself but I'm going to try."

Storm didn't like it but, she didn't want him out there putting himself in danger, "Alright Logan we will go take a look."

They had all got on the jet Storm powered it up she thought to herself 'This is probably a waste of fuel we really don't have'.

Flying to the West Coast, they were all looking out the windows. The towns were all infested with undead it seemed like there were more here than where they just came from.

They got over Mexico and Storm noticed there was a little shack in the middle of nowhere with swarms of undead around it.

"Logan come look. Why are they around that little shack down there?" She was curious.

"Land us in the little town over there Storm. We'll investigate there first." Logan wanted to find out what was going on.

Storm landed the jet everyone got out there were undead moving through the streets slowly, "We will set up a perimeter around the jet." Logan started looking around killing a few undead along the way.

Rogue who had taken the cure had no powers at the time was walking through the streets. It was getting dark and she had wandered down a street that had brick walls going up both sides of it. She went to turn around to go back the way she came and noticed that a group of undead had blocked it. She took off running the other way and ran into a dead end. The undead were coming at her "LOGAN HELP!"

Logan heard her voice sniffed the air to find out were she was and took off. When he turned the corner he saw Rogue surrounded by the undead.

Then something else caught his eye it was the woman on top of the brick wall her duster jacket blowing in the wind and the two big blades she had in her hands. She did a jump and flipped off the wall landing in front of Rogue. She started stabbing and slicing the undead to pieces she cleared a way and turned to Rogue "RUN!"

Rogue took off running towards Logan. An undead tried to grab her but the woman threw her blade and hit it in the skull. She then started breaking the necks of the undead. Rogue made it to Logan, "Aren't you going to help her?"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "She doesn't look like she needs help."

The woman had made her way through the undead to right in front of Logan where she snapped the last ones neck it dropped at her feet.

She then walked over grabbed her blade out of the skull of undead wiped it on it's shirt flipped it and put it on her back.

She walked up to Logan, "You shouldn't let kids wander around by them selves."

Rogue spoke up cause she saw Logan was about to explode, "I wandered off by myself to check things out."

The woman looked around, "You shouldn't do that around here."

Rogue looked at this woman, "Hi I'm Rogue and this is Logan."

"Alice." she cocked her head sideways and smiled.

An undead came out from behind a tree and was coming up behind Alice. Logan popped his claws and stabbed it in the neck.

Alice's eyes got wide and she looked at the claws right next to her face. She looked back to Logan out of the corner of her eye as he put his foot up and pushed the undead off his claws.

Alice looked at him, "Well I see you have a few tricks up your sleeve." She cocked her eyebrow.

"More than you know darlin." Raising his eyebrow.

She got a serious look on her face, "What are you?"

He crossed his arms, "I could ask you the same thing."

Rogue made a face and rolled her eyes, "Were mutants"

Alice gave them a strange look , "Mutants, I've never seen mutation like that. And to answer your question I'm an experimental bio-weapon." she turned to look around, "The virus that did this to everyone made me what I am."

Logan looked surprised, "So you know what's going on all over the world?"

Alice looked at the ground then back to them, "Yes I do."

Logan motioned for her to walk with them, "I think we need to talk then."

Alice smiled, "I think we do, lead on." As she motioned for him to start walking.

They were walking up to the jet she noticed the ice wall around the jet, "Where did that come from?"

Rogue smiled at her, "Bobby."

Logan looked at the ice wall, "KITTY."

She popped her head through the wall, "Yeah Logan."

"You want to get us through this." He asked her sternly.

"Oh yeah" she came through the ice and everyone grabbed hands as she phased them through the ice.

Alice was amazed she walked up to the ice wall and touched it then looked back at Kitty, "That was amazing."

Storm came out of the jet, "I see you found someone?"

Alice began her story about how she was head of security at Umbrella and that she was going to turn them in at first. Then they had caught her and injected her with the virus and that the virus got out in Raccoon city. The meltdown at the nuclear power plant was a cover up. She told them about the helicopter crash and how they brought her back. She had escaped the facility with the help of friends and she had wondered about in seclusion because she didn't want anyone to die because of her. She told them about meeting up with Claire and the convoy and that she lost two friends L.J. and Carlos but got Claire and the others to the helicopter and they took off to Alaska. Then she ended her story with telling them she had killed Dr. Issacs with the help of a clone of her.

"They cloned you?" Storm was confused.

"Yes they thought if they couldn't catch me they could make another one just like me." Alice shook her head.

Just then Kitty came running in, "They're coming through the ice wall."

They all ran outside, Bobby was trying to patch the wall.

Alice looked at Logan, "Get them back."

She walked to the wall and jumped up on top of it. She looked down her pupils enlarged to black all the undead and the ground started exploding all around the wall as she turned her head. When she was done she swayed a little and fell backwards off the wall. Logan ran forward and caught her when she fell he carried her into the jet and laid her down.

She awoke to Logan standing by her, "Telekinesis, huh?"

She smiled, "Yeah one of the powers I had after I escaped the Detroit facility, I still haven't got a handle on it." As she put her head in her hands.

Logan smiled, "I noticed that."

"Well what are you planning to do now?" She took her hands away from her face.

"I guess we will keep on trying to help by killing these undead as you called them." Logan scratched his head, "These were all people at one time."

Alice walked up to him and looked him in the eye, "Don't let any of your team get bit. Now I told you my story tell me about mutants." Alice plopped down in the seat.

Logan began by telling her what Stryker had done to him and that he was almost two hundred years old. He told her how people born with the X-gene had certain powers, and that some didn't surface till the person hit puberty. He told her all the powers the kids had. He told her about Charles and the school and about Magneto and his group on Genosha. He told her about losing Charles and Scott, and how he had to kill Jean.

"You loved her, I'm sorry." Alice could see that look in his eye.

"Yeah it seems like a million years ago now." Logan turned around and looked at the kids, "These kids are all that are left of the Xavier school."

Alice walked up next to him, "At least they have you to look out for them."

"Yeah I guess." Logan wasn't really sure if what they were doing was the best thing or if he was just putting them all in more danger.

Alice knew it was almost time for the satellite to pass over she had to get out of sight.

She walked over to Logan, "I think it would be best for me to go now."

Logan turned to her, "What do you mean?"

"People have a way of dying around me it's just best if I'm not near." She walked down the ramp of the jet jumped over the wall of ice and disappeared.

Alice felt better as she walked away knowing no one else would be in danger because of her. She really didn't like the isolation but she could deal with it. Some times she felt so alone just her and her thoughts of a time before the virus. She spotted the helicopter got in started up and took off she flew towards the hive out under the little farmhouse where the clones were safely tucked away.

The clones needed some training in fighting so she decided that it was time to let a few go out. She landed the helicopter, took the elevator down the forty or so floors below. There were three that had come out of the water stasis. They were standing there trying to figure out what they were supposed to do.

Alice walked in, "You need to get dressed I'm sending you up top to get some engagement experience."

They all looked at the pile of clothes Alice had collected and went to it and got dressed. She armed them and gave them ammo. Then she took them up to the helicopter and took off headed for the city she also informed them about Logan and his team in town and that they were friends.

Alice let the clones out and decided to go up on top of a building to watch their progress. She found a good spot and settled in with binoculars.

Logan had been out scouting around that day he looked up to see two helicopters fly over his head headed for the south part of town. He took off in that direction he saw that they had landed so he went to the roof to get a better look. He looked down and saw Alice engaged in a fight with these guys in black helmets. He couldn't believe his eyes they had shot her dead. A man walked up to her body bent down then started looking around at all the buildings.

Alice came out from behind the air conditioner, "Logan, what are you doing here?"

He looked at her with relief in his eyes then looked back at the ground, "That's wasn't you."

"That was a clone." She looked down, "And they have figured that out, now they know I'm close we need to get out of here."

They walked to the back of the building she looked down, "I can jump far but not down that far."

He looked at her popped his claws, "Well today must be your lucky day." He took her by the waist, "Put your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist." He carried her to the edge and slid over it using his claws to lower them to the ground. When they were close enough Alice let go and landed.

"Logan you are a handy guy to have around." She smiled at him.

"So I've been told." He looked around the corner to make sure it was clear. "It's clear. Let's go." They both took off running in the direction of the jet.

They were running down the street when Alice just stopped Logan stopped, "Alice what are you doing, come on." She had a blank stare and wasn't moving, her arms were at her side and she stood as still as a statue. He heard guys coming around the corner so he ducked into a store.

The men walked around and he could hear them talking to someone, "She is shut down sir you can pick her up now." One of the guys noticed her eyes they flashed the Umbrella insignia red and white a few seconds later they did it again, "SHE'S COMING OUT OF IT! LOOK OUT!"

When Alice shook her head she looked at them with a look that could kill. Now… she was pissed. She reached and had her guns up faster than they could react. Three went down she jumped, kicked and another one flew, She hit the guy behind her she was spinning and hitting she didn't even notice Logan was behind her.

He had come out and took care of the other guys that had been behind her, she spun around and her fist caught his face "AAAGGGG." She started shaking her hand and of course it didn't even phase him, "Can we get out of here now?" He turned and started walking.

"What are you made of metal? I think I broke my hand." She was still shaking her hand.

"Adamantium, and you probably did." She gave him a strange look.

All of a sudden he grabbed her and spun her into a building pinning her against the wall. "What th-" his hand went over her lips and he put his finger to his mouth in a sshh position then he pointed to the window. She saw a squad of umbrella security walking by. When they had went by he removed his hand from her lips they were just inches apart they looked at each other for a second she raised her eyebrow at him "How did you know?"

He sniffed the air, "I have a good sense of smell."

She looked at him and smiled, "You are very good to have around, that's twice today you've saved my butt Logan."

"It's a nice butt, and I didn't mind saving the rest of you either." He winked at her.

She shook her head and smiled, "Alright, we need to get to your jet before they find it."

As they were running through the streets the two helicopters flew over and were headed out of the city.

They made it back to the jet Storm was frantic, "Logan where have you been a few of those things got in and Rogue was bitten."

Logan freaked out, "WHAT! Where is she?"

"In the jet" Storm was so worried Alice could tell they cared a lot about these kids.

"When was she bitten?" Alice asked her.

"What does it matter when she was bit?" Storm tried to walk by her.

Alice grabbed her arm, "When was she bitten I need to know." Logan was exiting the jet.

Storm got frantic "Why so you can kill her?"

Alice shook her head, "No so I can give her the anti-virus."

Logan ran down the ramp, "There's an anti-virus?"

Alice looked at him, "Yes in the hive." She looked at Storm, "When was she bitten?"

"About two hours ago." Storm calmed down a little.

Alice jumped into action, "Grab her and all of you follow me to the helicopter NOW!"

They were on the move again, they reached the helicopter and Alice flew it to the little farmhouse and landed it.

Storm was puzzled, "We saw this from the air. " They walked through the door, "How can there be anything in here?"

The floor opened and the elevator came they got in and everyone was speechless they never would have suspected anything being here.

Alice turned to them, "What you are going to see is very bloody and there are bodies everywhere try not to get separated please."

The elevator door opened and everyone stepped out there was blood smeared on the walls, bodies hanging from the ceiling and some were just torn apart.

Kitty gasped, "Oh my gosh what happened down here."

As they kept walking Alice looked back, "Dr. Issacs."

A clone walked out to meet them she walked up to Alice, "Hi."

Alice looked at her, "We need to get her in a room and give her the anti-virus now."

The clone led Logan to a room, "Put her in her."

Alice came in with the anti-virus and injected her, "I don't know what this will do with her X-gene."

Kitty was getting very uncomfortable on this floor.

Alice walked over to Storm, "Take the elevator a floor up it's cleaner and there's food." She told the clone to show them where it was.

Alice walked back over by Rogue, "We need to keep a close eye on her." She looked at Logan and put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry she'll be fine."

Logan was sitting on a chair when Alice walked in an hour later, "I need to take some vitals on her."

They both walked over by Rogue at the same time Logan took Rogue's hand Alice put her fingers on her wrist to take a pulse.

Two hours later Alice woke up laying on top of Logan she lifted her self up on her hands so her face was above his she looked down at him. She smacked his face, "Logan." she did it again, "Logan!"

His eyes opened he looked at her balancing on her hands and the rest of her was on top of him, "Why are you on top darlin?"

She gave him a 'alright smart ass look ', "Cause I like it that way, Why do I feel like a truck hit me?"

She rolled off him and grabbed her head. He lifted up and shook his.

Rogue opened her eyes "MMMmmm LOGAN! Where are you?"

"Down here kid." Him and Alice both stood up still a little weary.

"What happened?" Rogue smacked him in the arm, "I was yellin for ya and you weren't there." She clinched her fist and 'clink' claws popped out.

"Rogue, darlin' you got your power back." Logan was happy to see that he didn't like her not being able to defend herself.

Alice was still shaking off the effects, "What is her power?"

"She absorbs your powers and memories and if she holds on long enough she'll put you in a coma" Logan leaned over to Alice and put his arm around her waist, "You better sit down it only lasts for a few minutes."

He helped her to the chair.

"Wow Alice I've seen everything that has happened to you I'm sorry." Rogue sat up.

"No I'm sorry you had to see all of it." Alice was starting to feel a little better she stood up and walked across the room to the elevator, "I'll leave you to for a few minutes."

AN: This story is a little harder to write my first one Resident Evil Meets the X-men M rated flowed out of me a lot faster. I am trying to give a more flirty friendship between these two characters this time instead of the sexual attraction on they had in the last on. So bare with me I do believe I have an idea where this one is going.


	2. Chapter 2

-Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or Resident Evil

AN: Here I go again venturing out in to left field and trying to follow a story line. Who knows this one may get way out there. Rogue is based on the Rogue in the comic books who can control her powers. Because I think they didn't do her justice in the movie's. Rogue's powers are awesome they should have gave her more to do in the movie's not taken her powers away.

The X-men and Resident Evil: The Clones

Alice went to the elevator and went down a floor when she came out she gazed at all the spheres that were holding her clones. She sat down and just watched as each one moved, stretched or opened it's eyes. She wondered how this was all going to turn out. She must have been in heavy thought because she didn't even hear Logan when he walked up behind her.

" There sure are a lot of them." He put his hand on her shoulder.

" Yes there is." She had a surprised look on her face.

" I didn't mean to startle you darlin." He winked at her.

Her gaze went back to the clones " They are like children, made from my DNA but not exactly like me."

Logan noticed one was thrashing around "What is going on with that one?"

Alice jumped up and ran over to the sphere "She is more or less being born." The sphere broke and water and the clone came rushing out. Alice caught her, The clone gasped for breath looking into Alice's eyes. Alice was talking to her, It did no good though the clone closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

A tear rolled down Alice's cheek " Some of them make it and some of them don't." She got up and motioned for two other clones to come take this one.

" Every time one doesn't make it, it's like watching my own death." She walked over and picked up a towel and tried to dry herself off.

She got a little upset and started ranting and crying "Why do people have to do this? Why don't they just leave well enough alone? What sick mind would come up with this? They have to be stopped." She looked at Logan with a pain in her eyes.

He walked over and put his arms around her and hugged her " I can't answer those questions darlin but your right they need to be stopped." She had her head on his shoulder it felt good to have someone to talk to for once.

Storm came out of the elevator she looked around and spotted Logan and Alice. She walked up "uh hum" She cleared her throat to get their attention.

Alice took her head off Logan's shoulder and stepped back.

Storm walked over looking at all the spheres " I didn't mean to interrupt but I thought you might want to see what's going on upstairs." She was still starring at all the spheres.

" What's going on Storm?" Logan let go of Alice.

" You need to come see." She started walking for the elevator both Logan and Alice followed her.

When they got in the room where Kitty, Bobby and Rogue were Storm turned to Rogue " Show them dear."

" After I woke up I figured out I could just think about the people I have touched and their power would show up. It's not all a jumbled mess in my brain anymore. Here let me show ya."

Rogue looked at Logan "Logan " she clinched her fist and claws came out, " Bobby " she put her hand out and ice shot out, "Kitty" she walked to the wall and phased through and back, "And Alice" she took off running and ran up the wall and did a back flip. Not only that but watch this." She walked up to Logan and put her hand out to touch him.

"Hold on kid I don't want to meet the floor again." Logan stepped back.

" Just watch Logan." She reached out and touched him and nothing. " I can control it now, I can control all of it now." She was excited.

" That's great kid." Logan was amazed.

Alice walked over "It looks like the virus changed the X-gene before I gave her the anti-virus."

" Alice thank you so much." Rogue gave her a big hug.

" I'm glad to help." Alice tugged on Logans sleeve and moved her head for him to follow her.

He followed her over to the other side of the room "Logan keep an eye on her for any further mutation that comes up."

" What do you mean." He looked concerned.

" This could be it or it could just be the beginning of something more, just keep an eye on her." Alice didn't know what to think she looked at the girl and smiled.

Alice remembered she had left a clone in the city she didn't like leaving them. She decided she was going to go check on her.

She was in the helicopter about to take off when Logan came out "I'm going with you."

"You could stay here with the others." She didn't want him to know she really wanted him to go with her.

" No I'm going with you." He got in and buckled up.

Alice was flying the helicopter over the city when she spotted a group of undead. She put her hand out

" Logan can you hand me the binoculars?"

She looked through them the undead were feasting on the clone. "Shit I knew I should-" Just then a shot rang out and hit the helicopter. She spotted an umbrella security guy on the roof before the helicopter began to spin.

" Hold on we need to land." She was pulling at the stick trying to hold it straight.

" What happened?" Logan was holding on.

" Were losing fuel I think he hit the gas line." Alice saw the ground coming " This is not gonna be smooth."

The helicopter hit the ground with a thud; She powered it down "We need to get out of here." She got out and ran to Logans side " Are you Ok?"

He jumped out "Yeah fine."

They ran for about a block, Logan spotted a small house with a few windows " What about in there?"

" Yeah lets go." They walked to the door she drew her guns opened the door and they walked through. "Well I think were stuck here for the night."

They shut and locked the door. There were some candles so Alice lit a few. They found some canned food so they opened it and ate a little.

They sat back and talked for a couple of hours. Alice started to get tired so she went to see what the rest of the house looked like. Because the part they were in had no furniture the only room in the house that had furniture was the bedroom.

Alice came out and looked at Logan " Well looks like were sharing the bed."

" No you can have it." He didn't know how he was going to sleep tonight especially sleeping next to her.

" Logan we are both going to get a good night sleep, So get your butt up and get in bed with me." She hadn't even realized what she said.

" Well when you put it that way." He smiled and got up.

" Aaaggg you know what I mean." She stormed off down the hall.

He laughed a little and followed her, He walked into the room "Well ain't this cozy?" Thank god it's a queen was all he could think. He usually had trouble sleeping because of the nightmares he had sometimes he was hoping tonight wouldn't be one of those nights.

Alice took her boots off and climbed under the covers " Come on lover I won't bite."

He winked at her "I might."

She shook her hands in front of her face " Ooooh Scary."

He took off his boots and got under the covers he touched her foot with his " Woman your feet are cold."

She smiled " I'm sorry deal with it."

He rolled over and put his back to her "This is not going to be easy."

Alice lifted up on her hands "Did you say something?"

He growled "No."

She fell back down on the bed "Goodnight Logan."

" Goodnight." He cracked a half smile.

Logan was tossing and turning he was dreaming about when they shot him up with adamantium. He was growling and slashing the air he stabbed at something and sat straight up. His claws were pointed down he looked around then he looked down he thought to himself 'Why am I and everything in the room floating in the air.'

He looked down at her "ALICE." She woke up and him and everything came crashing down.

As he landed his claw went into her thigh " DID YOU JUST STAB ME!"

He retracted his claw "I'm sorry darlin."

"YOUR CALLING ME DARLIN AND YOU JUST STABBED ME!" She grabbed her leg.

" Well if I wouldn't have woke up floating in the air." He reached over and cut a bit of curtain off to wrap her leg.

" Wow you were in the air, I got STABBED!" She was watching him wrap her leg.

" WHAT THE HE-" she was cut off because he kissed her. She of course kissed him back he leaned backwards away from her.

She swallowed hard and looked at him she didn't know what to think. "Maybe we should take shifts so we don't kill each other?"

" Alice I'm really sorry about your leg darlin." He didn't know what to do or say. He had never done anything like that before just grabbing someone and kissing him or her. Maybe it was to shut her up.

"I'm sorry you were in the air." Was all she could think of to say? She was still in a state of ' What the hell was that for' She just rolled over and laid there 'Well he is a good kisser' She thought to herself.

She must have dosed off when she woke up the sun was shining through the little window and Logan was propped up against the wall sitting on the floor. She starred at him for a few seconds then she reached down and touched her leg. It was starting to heal a little already.

Logan opened one eye and looked at her " How's your leg?" He got up and walked over to her.

She cocked her head and smiled a little bit "It's Ok."

" Look Alice I'm really sorry about last night I was out of line" He looked down at the floor.

" Well Logan I didn't exactly push you away." She got up and limped over and put her hand under his chin she lifted his head and looked into his eyes " Let's just call it a momentary loss of senses on both our parts."

He looked into her eyes "Yeah your right." But he really didn't think that, He realized deep down he had wanted to kiss her. There was something about her that drew him in and he didn't really know why.

Alice was watching the expression on his face she was wondering if that was the right thing to say. She really didn't believe it either. She had only knew this man two days and she felt like she knew him all her life Maybe it was because they were so much alike, been through almost the same things, she couldn't put her finger on it.

She snapped back to reality, "We need to find that security guy and deal with him, Then see what's wrong with that chopper."

Logan put his boots on, "You got it, I'll go take a look." He turned back to her " I really didn't mean to hur-"

"Logan it's fine, Just be glad I didn't make you bleed from every orifice in your body." She started taking the bandage off " See almost healed now forget it."

Logan walked out the door still feeling upset about what had transpired that night. He was going through the streets looking for the guy who shot the helicopter. Killing undead along the way to take his frustration out. He spotted Alice's clone or what was left of her on the ground he bent down and found out that she had died from a bullet to the head.

A shot rang out and missed him by inches he dove behind a truck and began to sniff the air. " I got you now." He took off running to the back of the building popped his claws and climbed up the side.

He reached the top and saw the guy looking downward he walked up behind him and shoved his claws in the guy's back " That's for her." He pointed down to the clone the guy went limp and let out his last breath.

He didn't know if it was crazy but he was starting to think of these clones as part of Alice. She had said they were made from her DNA.

He got back to the house Alice was loading her pistols "He's been taken care of now let's get out of here."

She got up and they walked to the helicopter she looked at the gas line it had a hole in it. "We need a line off one of these cars and I need you to get some gas out of them."

" And how do you suspect I do that?" She walked over grabbed a gas can. Then she went into a yard took her blade out and cut a garden hose.

She walked back to him and handed it to him " Put it in the tank and suck."

" You have got to be kidding me?" He shook his head at her.

She just smiled and went over to a car and got under it and cut the line. She was busy fitting it on the chopper when he came back an hour later.

" I found this in the airfield garage." He held up a can that said 'Chopper fuel.'

She looked up with grease on her face and a slight stench of gas in the air "Well I see you got out of that easy."

" And you darlin look like you got more grease on you than the engine does." He put the can down.

She went to step off the chopper and slipped he caught her " See I knew you were falling for me." He put her down.

" Can you put the gas in now?" She pointed to the place where it went.

He picked up the can walked to the back and poured it in. She was wiping her face off when he walked up to her. He took the rag from her " You missed a spot." He wiped her nose off and gave her a wink.

She just looked at him as he climbed in the chopper "Are you gonna get this bird in the air?"

She shook her head back and forth " Ah yeah." She climbed in " Let's see if this works."

She started the helicopter and pulled back on the stick and it started to rise into the air.

" So far so good." She gave him a smile and off they flew back to the hive. She landed the helicopter and the started their descent to the floor Storm and the kids were on.

When they reached the floor Alice was met at the elevator doors by two clones.

One walked up to her "Ten came out of stasis, but only eight are alive."

Alice walked into the room " Eight is good."

Rogue looked at her leg then to Logan "You stabbed her didn't you?"

Storm turned around " What went on up there?"

Logan looked at them all " It's a long story."

Alice smiled " It was an accident everything's fine."

Storm pulled Logan to the side " Wolverine what happened?"

Logan raised his eyebrow at her; She only called him Wolverine when she was really pissed.

" Well let me see Storm, The Helicopter almost crashed, We had to spend the night together, I had a nightmare and woke up floating in the air-"

Storm looked confused "You were floating in the air?"

Alice joined in " I have trouble controlling my telekinesis sometimes when I sleep so stuff and I guess people levitate." She looked at Logan as if to say continue.

Logan put his hand on his chin "Let's see what else Oh I woke her up, when I fell on the bed my claw went through her leg, we decided shifts would be better, I went and killed the guy that shot the helicopter down,

She gave me a hose and a can and told me to suck gas out of a car, she fixed the helicopter, I found chopper fuel, she fell into my arms, I wiped grease off her nose, we took off and here we are, anything else mother?"

He smiled at Storm who was still trying to process everything he said.

Rogue walked by "What about the kiss?"

Logan and Alice looked at each other. Alice bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows at him.

" Wolverine with everything going on you could-" Storm was about to make a big mistake and Alice knew it.

" Storm we are two grown adults and I don't know what your getting so upset about." Alice winked at Logan.

Rogue had to put her two cents in again " Besides they both enjoyed it."

Alice knew this was getting nowhere " I need to go check on my new clones if everyone will excuse me." As she walked down the hall you could hear her "Oh my gosh it was a kiss get over it."

Storm threw Logan a ' Can't you keep your lips to yourself look?'

Logan threw his hands in the air " What?"

Kitty and Bobby were to busy cracking up in the corner this had been the most entertainment they had in months.

Logan walked by " Laugh it up now cause you two are gonna work with these clones."

Kitty jumped up " If they are anything like her they'll kill us."

Logan winked at her " Good thing you can phase then huh kid?"

Kitty kicked her foot and crossed her arms "Shoot."

Alice left the floor with eleven clones behind her. She took them to the floor below there she armed them and tested their skills.

Rogue came down to ask her if she needed any help " Alice I can help you, I have your power so lets give them a good run."

Alice agreed " Ok I'll test their sword skills first."

Alice armed three clones with swords she then gave one to rogue " Are you up to this?"

Rogue smiled "Let's do this."

Both of them took off running at the clones they were engaged in sword fighting. Running, flipping in the air, stances, and having just a good session going on.

Logan walked out of the elevator he stood and watched as Alice ran towards a clone. The clone tried to lunge the sword at her, Alice jumped and did a flip over the top of her and landed behind her. She then proceeded to run up the wall and do a side twist in the air and land in front of another clone.

Rogue was having a good session with two more clones. They were running at her so she jumped in the air and flipped upside down. Both clones went past and she landed then proceeded to engage another that was coming at her.

Logan watched on he found himself watching every move Alice made. He walked out into the open and Alice stopped the session.

" Well what do you think?" She asked in between her breathing heavy.

" They look pretty good." He nodded at her.

She looked back at the clones " Now I need to take them outside and let them get field experience."

She planned to take them out that afternoon "I'll take them up top and let them slaughter some of the undead outside."

The time was right so she got the clones outside and let them lose on the undead. It was a good experience for them they only lost one. Alice was feeling good about the way it turned out.

" I think next they need to go to town." She wanted to make sure they could make good judgement decisions.

She got them in the helicopter and they headed for town. Logan went along for the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or Resident Evil

AN: This story is also a backdrop for two people that have grown to have deep feelings for each other in a time where you never thought it could happen.

X-men and Resident Evil: The Clones Chap.3

As Alice let the clones out of the helicopter she knew this was not the best training the undead were slow and they didn't shot back. She grabbed a gun and decided to try to see if they could shot at a moving target.

Logan was not very hip on this idea " Alice are you crazy if they are as good as you they will hit you maybe kill you."

" So what do you expect me to do?" She looked at him then the clones.

" There's got to be another way?" He pleaded with her.

She had armed them with automatic weapons and she told them to shot to kill. As she was about to take off running in the distance she heard helicopter's. It was umbrella security ' Oh this is my lucky day ' She thought.

She told the clones to hide and engage them when they got out of the helicopter.

" See Logan lady luck does smile on me once in a while." She gave him a crocked smile.

He was relieved he didn't want to have to kill any clones but he wasn't going to let Alice get killed. She wanted a better view so they went up on the roof of a building. It was a huge warehouse building about five stories high ' Perfect' she thought.

When the men exited the helicopter gunfire broke out guys were running every which way. The clones looked good they were working together and planning their every move. Every shot hit it's target, every move was brilliant. Alice spotted a clone below her a guy had aim on her.

Alice wrapped a rope around her waist and swung off the building before Logan even knew what was going on.

" What the-" he watched as she swung past the guy and kicked him so hard it broke his neck. She untied the rope and rolled she came up shooting.

As Alice and the clones finished there was not one guy standing.

Logan came off the building " What was that I thought you were gonna let the clones fight?" 

" I was but she was in trouble." Alice walked by him.

He took Alice by the arm " Do you always do things like that?"

" It depends." Alice smiled.

" Depends on what if the ropes long enough?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

" Yeah" she said confidently " I think they're ready."

" Yeah they're fighting well." He knew she was getting ready to do what she had planned and they would have to part ways.

They got all the clones in the helicopter and headed back to the hive.

All Logan could think about was her going out there on her own with eleven clones to back her up.

When they got back she went into the room to brief the clones on what was in store for them.

She came out and joined everyone else " Well I guess I'll get everything ready so we can take off to Japan in a couple of days.

Storm walked over to her " Your going to fly us back to the jet tonight right?"

"Yes if you would like." Alice thought they were going to stay tonight."

Kitty and Bobby were glad to see this place go and get back to the mansion besides Hank was probably wondering what happened to them.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Alice was walking to the elevator.

Kitty and Bobby were the first ones in " Let's go " They said together.

When they got in the helicopter and were flying back to the jet everyone was quiet. Alice landed the helicopter and everyone got out .

Storm walked up to Alice "It been a pleasure to meet you Alice and I hope you do what you set out to do."

Alice shook her hand " Thanks Storm."

Kitty and Bobby waved goodbye as they got on the jet.

Rogue walked over to Alice "Thank you again Alice for everything." She gave Alice a hug.

" I will miss you Rogue." Alice hugged her back.

When everyone had went up the ramp Alice and Logan were left outside.

Rogue was betting Kitty and Bobby that Logan was going to kiss her again.

Kitty looked at Rogue "That's a losing bet cause you already know."

Bobby bet her five bucks Logan wouldn't. Kitty turned around "Sucker." They were watching out the window.

Logan walked up to Alice " I'm not going to say goodbye."

She looked down then looked back at him " No because somewhere in this dead world we will meet again I know it."

" Alice I want to say-" she cut him off by pressing her lips to his.

Kitty stood up " I don't know who won, Oh neither of you cause she kissed him."

Alice pulled her head back slowly Logans eyes opened slowly "Don't say anything Logan let's just leave it till next time Ok?"

He kissed her cheek "Ok grease monkey."

She turned and walked to the helicopter. Alice felt the isolation take her over again the loneliness of just her and the clones. She got in the chopper and started to take off she flew about a half a mile when the chopper started spinning out of control. She was having trouble controlling it she was going down.

Storm had just powered up the jet when Rogue came running to the front " Logan it's Alice."

Out their front window there was an explosion of fire and black smoke rising in the direction she had flown.

" Storm we-" Logan was watching impatiently out the window.

" I'm on it Logan." Storm turned the jet.

When they reached the crash site they landed Logan was down the ramp "ALICE, ALICE WHERE ARE YOU!"

Out of the smoke and fire emerged a figure swaying while she walked. She walked up to him "Logan" she then collapsed in his arms. He picked her up and carried her to the jet.

" We are staying her till she wakes up." Logan was feeling these strange feelings about this woman what was it about her.

A half hour later Alice opened her eyes slowly she saw Logan standing there " I guess I didn't fix that chopper as good as I thought."

" Not unless you wanted it to crash and burst into flames I would say no." Logan was happy she was awake.

" Thanks Logan you are always saving my butt." She smiled as she sat up.

" I told you it's a nice butt." He gave her a smile of the side of his mouth.

" Would you guys mind flying me back to the umbrella chopper?" Alice got up and grabbed her head.

" Your gonna try flying again?" Logan wasn't really sure about this.

" Yeah that choppers in better shape and bigger." Alice reassured him.

" Oh good we can see you crash from farther off this time." Logan sarcastically told her.

Alice just laughed as Storm flew the jet back to town. Logan walked up to Alice " Try to be careful this time I won't be around to save that nice butt of yours."

Alice gave him a look and rolled her eyes " You seem to enjoy it though."

Logan remembered a couple of days ago when he told her to wrap herself around him and he lowered them to the ground off the building yes he did enjoy it.

Storm landed the jet and Alice walked down the ramp she waved to everyone. They waited to see if she got the chopper in the air.

As she flew off Alice thought about what she was about to do. Would she be able to pull it off? Can she put and end to umbrella?

Logan was very quiet on the way back to the mansion. Storm knew he was in deep thought about something or someone.

" Logan she will be fine." Storm tried to reassure him.

" I know Storm." Logan was feeling like every time he met someone who was special to him it seemed he lost them.

They landed at the mansion and all departed the jet. Hank came out to meet them " Did you find anything out there?"

Rogue walked by him and sarcastically " Logan found a woman."

Hank looked at Logan "Well leave it to Logan to find a woman when the world has ended."

" It wasn't like that Hank she told us what we needed to know." Logan began explaining to Beast what Alice had told them had happened.

" And this woman is an experimental bio-weapon?" Hank was curious.

" Yes." Logan turned to walk out.

" Fascinating." Was all Hank could get out.

Logan turned back to Beast " Do me a favor Hank run some tests on Rogue."

Hank was a little puzzled "Rogue"

" Yes when she was bitten Alice gave her the anti-virus and it seems now she can control her powers."

Logan wanted to know exactly what had happened.

" Control her power that's remarkable, I'll get right on that." He set out to find Rogue.

Logan found himself thinking about Alice the way she moved, her smile, her reckless ways and her blue eyes ' Cmon Logan snap out of it she's half way around the world by now ' he thought to himself.

DURING THE NEXT FOUR YEARS

Alice had infiltrated the Tokyo facility and her and her clones had done considerable damage to it.

While she was going after a man named Wesker he had injected her with a serum that neutralized the T cells in her body which in effect made her human again.

She had made her way to Alaska where she thought she would find Claire and the others. She only found Claire who had some kind of device on her that gave her memory loss.

Her and Claire had ended up in a prison facility with other survivors. They had figured out that Arcadia was a ship not a place in Alaska.

But Claire couldn't remember what had happened to them all. They had also ran into Chris Redfield, Claire's brother in the prison.

Alice, Claire, Chris, and Luther were trying to escape the prison to make it to the Arcadia ship. During their escape Luther had become separated from the other three.

They had made it to the Arcadia and fought with Wesker who escaped on a chopper, which Alice blew up. They had found K-Mart and other survivors on the ship and proceeded to let them out of the containment units umbrella had them in to experiment on them.

The survivors, Alice, Claire, and Chris were all standing on the deck of the ship with hundreds of umbrella choppers coming at them.

" What is that?" Chris asked as they all turned to face the helicopters coming at them.

" Trouble" Alice said looking up at them all. How were they going to get out of this? She found her mind wandering to Logan ' Oh if I needed him ever to save my butt now would be the time ' She thought to herself.

`MEANWHILE THE X-MEN

It had been four years since Logan and Alice said their goodbyes that day. The X-Men had to leave the mansion because of the infestation of the undead. They had joined Magneto on Genosha with every mutant they could find around the world. It was hard to put differences aside but they had the same thing in mind to save mutant kind.

Logan was sitting outside when Rogue came running up to him " Logan I got a thought of Alice asking for help."

" What do you mean Rogue." Logan stood up.

" It came into my mind while I was using the professors powers." Rogue had been mastering everybody's powers she had ever touched.

" What was it? " Logan wanted to find out if it was her.

" It was, if I ever needed him to save my butt now would be the time." Rogue laughed a little then her face got serious " She is in real trouble Logan."

" Ok, then I guess I better go save her pretty butt." Logan said as he left the room to go get Storm.

They took off and were in the air "We need to head to the West Coast right off Los Angeles." Rogue told them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Men or Resident Evil

AN: This is where my story takes a twist. I know the last chapter was short that is so I can explain what's going on here. I'm kinda going along the same lines as my other story Resident Evil meets The X-Men crossover only this one is not M rated. We will just see how this comes together. Because this time it's kinda told from the X-men side. I still think Wolverine and Alice should be together because they make a great pair up. Both are really strong characters that you can put in just about any situation. Let's see what comes out of my craziness for this bunch.

The X-Men and Resident Evil Chap.4

Alice and everyone were on the deck of the Arcadia. The planes had guys repelling from them and landing on the deck.

Claire looked at Alice "What are we going to do? We don't have anymore ammo."

" I don't know Claire." Alice was not expecting this.

Alice crawled around the holds on the tank trying to get behind a few guys. She fired at two and took them down. She stood up and broke another ones neck.

Claire looked at Alice she remembered in a memory flash that Alice had powers "Alice can't you do something blow them up."

Alice hated to tell her friend " They shot me up with something and it took my powers away."

Claire threw her hands in the air " WERE SCREWED!"

The umbrella guys had started working their way to where Alice and her friends were. All of a sudden Alice heard a familiar sound and a gust of wind hit her in the face. She didn't see anything so she brushed it off as wishful thinking ' He doesn't even know where you are Alice and it's been four years ' she thought to herself.

Logan told Storm to take the jet in stealth and he let the ramp down. Storm got the jet in close and Logan looked at Rogue " We need a little Nightcrawler kid can you handle it?"

Rogue gave him a ' piece of cake ' look " When ever your ready."

"Ok I'll yell for you when we need you." Logan walked to the ramp and jumped to the deck of the ship.

Alice was looking at her friends thinking they were all going to be captured when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

" I never thought I would see that butt again still looks the same."

She turned around and a big smile crossed her face "Logan is that you?"

" Rogue got your S.O.S darlin" He smiled at her and looked at the plane that was crashed on the ship "Were you flying again?"

She laughed "Hah, That wasn't me." Then she gave him a raised eyebrow look.

" Uh hum." Claire was looking at Alice and motioning her head at Logan.

Logan grabbed Alice's arm " We gotta go. Who's going with you?"

Alice pointed to Claire, Chris, and K-mart " Where are we going?"

" Up and in darlin" Logan led them to the spot "ROGUE!"

Rogue appeared and told everyone to hold on to each other. Logan of course put his are around Alice's waist. When they were in the jet Logan told Storm to get going.

Logan turned around to walk to the back and Alice walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

" Did you miss me that much darlin?" Logan raised an eyebrow at her.

She raised her eyebrows at him and smiled a crocked little smile " You don't know how long I've wanted to do that?"

Beast stood up in the back "Well I suppose you are Alice?" Beast looked at Logan " Now I understand why you've been missing her."

" You've been missing me that's so sweet." Alice was grinning from ear to ear.

Claire wasn't really sure who these people were and what was going on "Uh Alice do you want to introduce us?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Claire, Chris and K-mart this is Logan, Rogue, Storm." She turned to Hank "And?"

Hank put out his hand "Hank McCoy pleasure to met you all."

Alice smiled at him "Nice to met you Hank."

Claire kicked Alice "Have you noticed he's blue?"

Alice thought she better explain "Logan and everyone here are mutants." As she was hugging Logan around the neck.

" Darlin I swear you missed me too cause you haven't let go of me." Not that Logan minded.

" Logan I have missed you more than you know." She planted a good kiss on him this time it almost made his knees buckle.

When she moved her face back Logan let out a low growl " You need to buckle in darlin . " He sat her in the seat and sat down next to her.

Claire leaned over " I take it you like this guy?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders "Mmm Yeah" then she smiled.

" Alice why weren't you fighting I know you couldn't use your telekinesis cause you would of blew the ship" Logan wanted to know why they were waiting.

Alice bit her lower lip and looked at him " Wesker shot me up with a serum that neutralized the T cells in my body it made me human again, no accelerated healing, no strength, no speed all gone."

" Oh darlin they just keep messin with you don't they?" Logan put his hand on hers.

Hank spoke up from the back " Maybe I could be of some assistance with that?"

Alice looked back at him" What?"

Logan leaned over " Hank is a scientist."

" Oh hank that would be great." Alice was wondering if he could help.

Storm called Logan up to the front of the jet " Logan we can't take them back to Genosha Magneto won't go for it."

"Then drop us off at the mansion." Logan knew he needed to find a place to see if Hank could help Alice. "And you go back to Genosha with the other kids."

" Alright Logan if that's what you want to do." Storm didn't know how this was going to turn out.

" If things get bad bring the kids back to the mansion." Logan knew Magneto was going to be a pain without him there.

" We are going to have to clear out some undead." He looked at Alice " Are you up for that?"

" Logan I was head of security for umbrella before powers I think I remember how to kick the crap out of someone." She crossed her arms in front of her " Don't start treating me different now."

Logan loved that spunk in her and that's what he had missed "Alright darlin "

When Storm landed they had to fight their way to the mansion then clean out the undead in the mansion. Alice was busy breaking the necks of the undead. Neither her or her friends had ammo for their guns she knew they needed to find some.

" We need to find a gun store." Alice walked over to Chris.

" There is one on Main Street." Logan told Alice.

Chris spoke up " I'm on it do you have a vehicle I can use?"

"In the garage." Logan threw him a set of keys " It's the jeep."

"I'll be back." Chris took off to the garage.

They had finally got all the undead out of the mansion and cleared from around it. Chris was back within an hour everyone loaded their guns and settled in for the night.

Alice was sitting in a bedroom talking to Claire. Claire wanted to know all about Logan and how Alice met him and what had really went on between them.

" I don't know Claire from the time I met him it felt like I had known him all my life." Alice was explaining to her friend.

"It sounds like destiny to me Alice you know how people used to say when you met your soul mate you just know?" Claire was very happy for her friend.

There was a slight knock at the door " Come in " Alice's eyes lit up at the sight of Logan opening the door.

Claire noticed and excused herself " I'll see you later Alice." She walked by Logan " Hi Logan, Bye Logan" she slid past him out the door.

Logan didn't even take his gaze off Alice "Bye Claire."

Alice was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed in front of her " Hi Logan what's going on?"

He had some bottled water in his hand and a can of food " I thought you might be hungry?"

" Really and here I thought you just wanted to see me." Alice gave him a little smile.

" I kinda did want to see you." Logan moved a little more into the room and sat the stuff on the dresser.

Alice patted the bed next to her " Come here lover let's talk."

Logan walked over and sat down next to her " How are you feeling?"

She leaned closer to him " Is that really what you came here to ask me."

" Yes and to tell you Hank want's to see you " That wasn't exactly the truth but he wasn't going to let her know the reason he came was because he just wanted to be near her. He still didn't know what drew him to her. But when she was around he knew he had to be near her.

Alice looked at Logan " Do you think Hank can wait till tomorrow to see me?"

" Why are you tired? I'll go tell him tomorrow would be best and I'll let you get some sleep." He got up to walk out the door.

" I want you to come back." She reached up and grabbed his hand.

" Ok " He didn't mind coming back at all.

Logan went and told Hank then came back to the room. Alice was still sitting on the bed she had lit some candles to give the room light since they hadn't got the light's working that day.

He walked in and sat next to her on the bed again. He noticed the way the candle light shined on her face she was beautiful 'he thought.' And when she looked at him with those blue eyes it was like she could see straight to his soul.

Alice looked at him she wished she could tell what he was thinking he had such a rough exterior but deep inside she knew there beat a heart that had been hurt.

Logan was sitting on the edge of the bed " Alice what happened in the last four years."

" I brought down the Japan hive and I blew Wesker up so all and all I would say I accomplished what I set out to do, Except now umbrella is after all of us not just me. It seems I have put my friends in danger again. Maybe I need to go into isolation again and stay away from everyone." She was picking at her fingers and a tear rolled down her cheek.

" No, no darlin." Logan reached over and pulled her into a hug he hated to see her hurting. And if he had anything to do with it she wasn't going anywhere.

" Logan stay here with me tonight." She didn't like feeling these feelings and she didn't want to be alone.

He stood up and walked to the top of the bed and sat down, leaned back against the wall and pulled her down into his arms he put his hand on her head and gently laid it on his chest " Sleep now darlin I'm not going anywhere."

Alice looked up at him " At least now you don't have to worry about me levitating you into the air."

He laughed a little "Go to sleep."

Logan sat there and held her all night he must have dosed off sometime during the night cause when he woke up it was morning. He looked down and Alice was still asleep her head on his shoulder and her hand was on his chest he didn't want to wake her so he just laid there.

She woke up about twenty minutes after him she opened her eyes and smiled " Hi, did you sleep at all?"

Logan looked down at her "Yeah a little."

Alice got up and walked over to the bathroom she looked back at Logan " Do you think Hank is up?"

Logan leaned forward and stretched out his back " He's usually up with the sun so yeah he's probably in the lab"

"Ok let me splash some water on my face and we'll go see him." Alice went into the bathroom.

Logan got up and walked to the window his back was to the bathroom. Alice came out and walked up behind him she put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back " What are you thinking about?"

" How to get this kink out of my back " He moved one side of his shoulder up then the other.

" I have a remedy for that." She put her hands on his back and started massaging it.

He was liking this, yeah liking it a lot. She worked her way up his back then back down.

" Ok Alice that's much better thank you." Logan turned to face her.

She couldn't understand why he didn't want to get closer to her. She thought maybe it was her, was she being to forward. She thought he liked her maybe she was wrong. But then why did he come back last night and why did he stay with her ' Oh I confused just give it a rest Alice ' She thought.

Alice heard helicopters " Umbrella" her and Logan opened the bedroom door. At the end of the hall two umbrella guys repelling came crashing through the big window and started shooting at everything.

Logan pulled Alice back in the room she spotted K-Mart running up the stairs. Alice ran out of the room and jumped in front of K-mart catching a bullet in the shoulder. She landed and slide across the floor and launched off the top stair and tumbled down the flight of stairs.

"ALICE" Logan went out the door and stood in front of K-mart.

Claire and Chris both came out of their rooms guns in hand and started shooting. Logan popped his claws and started running towards one guy who emptied about twelve shots into Logans chest. Which only seemed to piss him off more he slashed the guys throat.

Another guy crashed through the front door Claire turned her gun and took him out from the second story landing. Rogue phased through the wall and touched the other guy next to the one Logan slashed.

Claire took off down the stairs to check on Alice who was not moving at the bottom of the stairs.

Logan turned to K-Mart "Are you ok? Are you hit?" K-Mart was standing like a statue " I'm fine and I don't think so."

Chris and Logan both took off down the stairs with K-Mart behind them. Logan walked up Claire looked at him as the bullets in his chest fell to the floor and he healed right in front of their eyes.

Claire, Chris and K-mart all looked at him he retracted his claws and leaned down next to Alice and picked her up and carried her to the lab.

" HANK, HANK I NEED YOU OVER HERE NOW!" Logan put Alice down on the table.

Hank walked over to Alice " I was going to take some of her blood today to see if I can reverse what they did to her."

" Can you still do that?" Logan was pacing the floor.

" Yes only now I will have to do it faster." Hank got a syringe and drew blood " Logan your going to have to get that bullet out."

" I know get me a scalpel." Logan started digging the bullet out he finally dropped it on the floor. He sewed up Alice's shoulder and bandaged her. He went out to talk to Claire, Chris and K-Mart.

Claire looked at him " You were shot countless times" She walked up to Logan and looked at the holes in his shirt " And those things came out of your hands." They were all looking at him.

Rogue walked in " Wolverine has an adamantium skeleton. His mutation when he was younger was bone claws and accelerated healing. When they shot adamantium into his body they became metal claws. He's also about two hundred years old."

Claire sat in the chair with a look of disbelief on her face she then looked at Rogue " And you?"

Rogue turned around to face them " I could absorb your powers and memories by touch if I held on long enough I would put you in a coma. I could have no human contact and no one could touch my skin. But when we met Alice four years ago I was bitten by the undead. Two hours the virus was in my body and it did something to the X-gene I have. When Alice gave me the anti-virus I found out I was able to control all the powers of the people I had absorbed and my own."

" WOW " Chris couldn't believe their were people like that.

" And what is Alice." Claire was kind of scared but she needed to know.

Logan thought he would take this one " From what I've been told by Alice the umbrella corporation took her and shot her up with the T-virus which is what causes the infection in the undead. Only Alice's body bonded with the virus and changed it. It gave her strength, speed, agility, accelerated healing and telekinesis. That made her a successful experiment the perfect bio-weapon only they can't control her."

"Alice is a weapon?" Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing none of them could "So that's how she was able to do all that she did. You mean she is actually a normal person who umbrella experimented on."

" You've never really talked to her about this have you?" Logan shook his head.

Hank entered the room " I think I have the serum."

" Good Hank give it to her." Logan knew she needed the accelerated healing to heal from her injuries.

" Wait a minute are you going to turn her back into what she was?" Claire jumped up.

" I don't know if that's such a good idea." Chris looked at them.

K-mart was the logical one she walked over to Logan and put her finger in one of the bullet holes in his shirt. " You said she has accelerated healing, the fall she took down the stairs and the gunshot, she's probably got internal injuries we don't know about and might die right."

Logan looked at her " It's a possibility kid."

K-Mart looked at Chris and Claire " I heard her on the plane she hoped that Hank could help her do this. It's what she wanted let them do it."

Chris and Claire looked at each other then to Logan " Ok" they both agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Diclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or Resident Evil

AN: Ok maybe I'm taking a different approach to this one. We will see where my imagination takes us. In the last chapter Wolverine and Alice were trying to figure out their feelings for each other. He liked her but didn't want to get to close. She liked him but thought his pulling away meant he didn't feel the same for her as she did him. It's confusing but let's see what goes on now.

X-Men and Resident Evil Chap.5

Hank walked into the room where everyone was sitting " Now we wait and pray that this works."

Logan walked into the room where Alice laid on the table. He walked over and picked up her hand his other hand caressed her cheek. He leaned down by her ear "Come on darlin fight."

He felt helpless and he didn't like feeling this way he wanted to find the people who did this and put them out of their miserable existence.

Hours passed then days, Hank was monitoring Alice's vitals when Claire came in the room " No change yet?"

" Her vitals are getting stronger but she still hasn't opened her eyes." Hank put her arm down " We don't know exactly how long it takes her body to heal."

" What if she doesn't wake up Hank?" Claire was very concerned about all this.

" Then I suppose we all better get out of Logans way." Hank was walking to the door.

" Yeah what's up with Logan and the way he acts, he's a very angry person but I've seen him with Alice and he's a different person almost gentle." Claire couldn't understand how someone could be two completely different people.

" Logan has had a lot of heartache in his life, It seems every woman he has loved has either hurt him deeply or been killed the last one by his own hand." Hank didn't want to get into Logans personal life anymore.

" Oh my I didn't know that so that's why he tries to protect everyone. He's like Alice he feels responsible for everyone." Claire told hank.

" Yes I've never seen two people more a like, they have been through almost exactly the same things." Hank turned and started looking through the microscope.

Claire set out to find Logan she found him outside standing in the yard looking at three headstones " Logan What are you doing out here?"

He turned around to look at her " Talking to some old friends, how's Alice."

" The same " She walked over next to him and looked at the names Charles Xavier, Scott Summers and Jean Gray. She looked at Logans face he looked tired "Logan you need to get some rest you can't keep going like this running during the day and staying up all night in the lab."

"Claire I appreciate your concern but rest is the furthest thing from my mind right now." Logan turned to walk in the house.

Claire snapped at him "You'll do her no good if you're half dead when she comes out of this."

" You forget Claire I'm half human and you mean if she comes out of it." Logan started to walk away but Claire caught up to him " No, I mean when Logan and she will come out of it, look Alice is a fighter human or experiment it doesn't matter."

" I know she's a fighter I just-" Claire cut him off.

" Don't want to lose her because you feel-" Now he cut her off.

" I don't know what I feel Claire." Logan told her as he looked up at the sky.

Claire didn't understand why he couldn't admit he had feelings for Alice. " I hope you figure out what you feel soon before it's to late." She walked off into the house leaving Logan with his thoughts.

He couldn't bear getting hurt again not after Jean. He never thought he could feel like that again but ever since the day he saw here on that wall, her smile, the way she looked at him, like she saw his soul not what he really was.

He walked into the lab Hank was looking at stuff through the microscope. "How is she?" Logan leaned over to see what Hank was looking at.

When a beautiful soft voice rang in his ears " She's got a headache" Logan turned around and the blue eyes he wanted to see open we're starring at him.

" Hi " She smiled a half smile from the corner of her mouth.

Hank walked over "Well you gave us a real scare."

Logan walked over with relief in his eyes " Alice don't scare me like that again darlin."

" I'll try not to." She could tell he was holding back emotion.

Hank could see he needed to leave them alone so he went to tell the others that she was awake.

Alice could tell something was wrong with Logan "Logan I'm sorry but, after sending Claire and K-mart to Alaska, and getting up there to find out I sent them into a trap Claire running around for who knows how long with no memory and K-mart captured by umbrella." She looked away then back to him" I won't let anything happen to them no matter what."

Logan knew exactly what she meant " I know I feel the same way about the kids here it took me a while to realize it but I feel I have to protect them."

"Exactly" Alice knew that they both had responsibilities for other people.

" You need to rest." Logan went to turn around.

" I want you to stay" She liked having him to talk to.

" When you ask like that how can I say no." He grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the bedside.

He sat there as she slept and never moved a muscle. He took in every part of her, every curve of her, her hair, her skin from her head to her toes. He realized then and there that she had got into his heart and he was falling for her.

She opened her eyes and caught him in heavy thought " What are you thinking lover?"

He looked at her and this time he told her the truth " I was just thinking how beautiful you are."

She felt her heart beat faster " Wow truth." She bit her lower lip and smiled at him " And you are a very handsome man."

Logan was being a smart ass " I think your beautiful, you think I'm handsome so what now?"

She sat up on the bed grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the chair to where he was standing in front of her "This." She put her arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him. He felt such a release of emotion and feeling that he wrapped his arms around her waist it was a very passionate long gentle kiss.

They both moved their heads back and looked at each other. He raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him a smile and looked at the door then back to him. He walked over and locked the door and walked back over to her.

It had been about an hour and Hank walked to the lab door and tried to open it "That's weird this door is never locked."

Claire came up behind him "What's wrong Hank?"

" My lab door is never locked" Hank was turning the handle.

" Who's in there?" Claire was thinking it was weird it was locked.

" Alice and Logan " Hank told her.

Then it hit Claire she put her hand on Hanks which was on the handle "Why don't we give them some privacy."

"Oh , OH yes you're right." They both walked away.

Logan lifted up on his elbow and looked down at Alice. She smiled up at him " Well now I can officially call you lover."

He let out a low growl and smiled at her " I liked it before but I like it better now."

" I think maybe we ought to let Hank back in his lab." Alice was sitting up.

Logan reached over and pulled her to him " I think he won't mind waiting a little longer."

They walked into the study about two hours later. Hank ran by them on his way to the lab "It's about time."

Rogue looked up " I'm glad I already absorbed your guys power cause I wouldn't really want to see that memory."

Chris and Claire just smiled at them and walked out of the room. K-mart walked by "I'm glad your ok Alice." She seemed like she didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

Logan and Alice looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Alice turned to walk out of the study

" Do you have a computer that still works?"

" What are you up to?" Logan knew she was looking for something.

" The clones I left almost a hundred of them in stasis at the hive I need to make sure they are ok." Alice had a really strange feeling that she needed to find out what was going on with them.

" I think we can still get a satellite hookup going, let me ask Hank." Logan went to the lab to see Hank.

An hour later Hank had a computer running. Alice hacked into umbrella's security footage for about six of their facilities she was skimming through the footage when she came across a familiar face " No".

Logan noticed her face get real serious "What is it?"

" Not what who?" Alice yelled for Chris and Claire. They came into the room she showed them the footage.

" Wesker" Claire whispered.

Chris looked at the picture " He looks pretty good for a guy who was blown up."

Logan looked at the picture " This is the guy that shot you up with that serum?" Logan now wanted to tear him limb from limb.

Alice's eyes got real big " I need to get to the clones."

She started punching buttons on the computer " The footage won't come up for that facility." Alice was almost in a panic.

" We have to get their now." She was grabbing guns and ammo.

Logan took her by the arms and stopped her " Whoa darlin well get there."

" We need to go now if he's alive their in danger." She started for the door and looked back " Are you guys coming?" She looked at Chris, Claire, and Logan.

Rogue came running out the door " Your not going without me."

They made their way to the small airstrip in Bayville. There were two helicopters on the landing strip Alice got in one and started it and they lifted off.

When they got to the place where the facility had been located all Alice saw was a hole and smoke pouring out of it.

" Oh no." She landed the chopper and they got out. She walked up as close as she could to the hole and put her hand to her mouth " I knew something like this had happened when I couldn't bring up footage."

All of a sudden she heard a noise behind them she drew her guns and pointed them towards the noise. She saw about twenty figures walking towards them.

" Alice is that you?" The one in front called out.

They walked closer Alice noticed it was some of her clones.

Another one spoke up " We thought we would never see you again."

" What happened?" Alice stood up and walked over to them.

" We were out engaging the undead when we saw a huge explosion." The one pointed to the north " We then saw three big helicopters taking off in that direction, when we got back here this is what we saw."

Alice was trying to figure out what Wesker was up to " Why destroy the clones? Unless it was because of the Tokyo attack because with that many of me he couldn't control the outcome."

" We have got to take these back with us" Alice knew they could help her get close to Wesker again.

" There was another chopper on the field in town." Claire walked towards Alice " Fly me there and I'll get it and come back for them."

Logan didn't want them going alone so he went with them. Chris and Rogue got to stay with the clones.

Alice landed the chopper in the field Claire got out and started it and took off. She flew back to the hive with Alice following her they both landed and everyone loaded up.

They flew back to the mansion when Hank saw all the clones he was very confused " Where did they come from?"

" These are the clones I had helping me destroy umbrella." Alice explained to Hank.

" Do they all answer to Alice?" Hank was scratching his head.

" Well yes." Alice realized the problem " Oh I see your point."

K-mart interrupted the conversation " Why don't we give them numbers?" she walked by each clone and gave them a number one to twenty and told them not to forget it.

Alice didn't know how well this was going to work so she tried it " Three can you step forward?"

The one that K-Mart named three-stepped forward Alice looked at everyone " Well I guess that does work."

Later that night after everyone was settled in Alice and clones one; twelve, four and thirteen were outside. Logan walked up to Alice and gave her a hug. She looked at him " How are you sure I am the real me."

" Darlin I know every curve on you besides the easiest way to tell is none of you are wearing the same thing and I know what you were wearing." He raised his eyebrow at her as if to say ' you don't think I notice these things.'

Alice smiled at him "Smart man."

" I came to tell you I got the DR room back up and running." He crossed his arms.

She looked at him puzzled " What is the DR room?"

" I'm glad you asked bring them and follow me." He turned and walked down a long hall. Alice and a few clones followed him.

He stopped in front of a big metal door "You better arm them."

She told them to go get their guns and ammo and meet back at the door. She then followed Logan to a booth that overlooked the room.

" Why do they have to be armed to be in a white room?" Alice didn't understand what this was going to accomplish.

Over the loud speaker Logan told them to get ready. He started typing on a keyboard and told Alice to hit the enter button " Now you'll see why they have to be armed."

Alice hit the button and the room transformed into what the outside world looked like with umbrella security coming at them on foot firing automatic weapons.

" Niiice." Alice was smiling.

" I thought you would like it." Logan sat back in the chair. Alice put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek " This will have them prepared in no time thanks Logan."

" For you darlin anything." He showed her how to program the computer and sat back and watched her work her magic. She put the clones through every situation she could think of.

Logan had left to go do some things. Claire caught up with him and wanted to know where Alice was.

" Logan have you seen Alice? I've looked for her everywhere I can't even find any of the clones." Claire was getting stressed.

Logan noticed that Alice had been in the DR room almost fourteen hours "Follow me Claire."

When they walked in Alice had her head down on the control panel she had fallen asleep. The clones were engaged in fighting umbrella.

Claire who didn't know it was a hologram was freaking out " How did they get in here? And why does that look like outside? What the hell's going on here?"

" It's a hologram Claire." Logan told her while leaning down by Alice's face.

" Hey darlin time to quit." He whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes "What?"

He reached down and hit the cancel button and everything in the room disappeared. " Ok girls break time." he told the clones.

Claire was amazed " That was freakin awesome."

Logan got Alice up and walked her to the bedroom he took her in and laid her down. She looked at him

" Aren't you going to join me?"

He smiled a Logan smile " I'll be right back I'm going to check on your girls."

He made sure all the clones were in one piece. Then walked back to the room as he walked in Alice had fallen asleep. He stood there and looked down at her for a minute ' How could this woman have fallen for someone like me' he thought for a second.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him " Because I just did."

She always knew what he was thinking and that floored him. He crawled over her and laid down behind her and put his arm over her. He laid there for a minute just starring at the wall he liked the way she felt in his arms. He leaned up on his elbow and put his head on his hand and looked down at her sleeping. He took his other hand and caressed her cheek. He didn't know what it was about her but it was like she calmed the wild animal inside of him.

There was a slight knock at the door that caught his attention he heard Rogue " Logan you need to come out here."

Logan got up and opened the door " What is it kid?"

"Storm is back and she brought some of the students with her." They both walked to where the jet had landed.

Storm came out " I couldn't take it any more on Genosha, Magneto is rallying mutants to come kill the undead and take any humans they find that aren't infected as prisoners to help build his new mutant world."

Logan crossed his arms "This is not good."

" Can we get all the kids to their rooms?" Storm just wanted to go to bed.

" Uh yeah let me get the clones and put them somewhere else." Logan started up the stairs.

" Clones how many do you have here Wolverine?" Storm wasn't liking this.

" I know your pissed only twenty." He kept walking.

Storm followed him " Only twenty where's the rest and how do you know I'm pissed?"

Logan stopped to face her " The rest of them were destroyed, only twenty survived and you only call me Wolverine when your pissed."

" Who destroyed them?" Storm crossed her arms in front of her.

Logan changed the subject "Look the kids are tired can we talk about this in the morning?" Just then Alice came out of his bedroom " What's going on? Hi Storm."

Storm looked at her, him and the bedroom "Oh yeah we need to talk in the morning."

Logan turned to Alice "Darlin go back to bed I'm gonna move the clones to the DR room ok so the kids can have their rooms." He leaned over and kissed her cheek " Ok " she turned and went back into the room.

Storm started in on him "Logan what are you doing? I thought you brought her here for Hank to help not to set up-"

Logan about faced and got nose to nose with her "Storm back off you don't know what's going on, you haven't been here, and if you have anything to say about the woman I love choose your words wisely."

" Whoa the woman you love, that's different, I thought you were just… never mind I'm happy for you that's great." Storm was floored 'Wow ' Logan in love.

He got the clones gave them sleeping bags and pillows instead of putting them in the cold DR room he bunked them in the study " See you girls in the mornin." All of them chimed together " Good night Logan"

He shut the door and went back up stairs. On his way back upstairs it hit him what he had said to Storm. Love that was a word that almost never came out of his mouth. He started thinking did Alice feel the same for him.

He opened the door to the room to find her sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him " Storm is pissed huh?"

" She was but she's not know." He sat down next to her.

" I heard what you told her Logan." Alice looked at him.

He began to feel nervous " What did you hear?"

" That you loved me, Do you?" Alice wanted to know.

Logan looked at her " Yes I do." He began to feel like she was going to say something he didn't want to hear.

" Logan from the first time I met you I fell in love with you." she smiled at him " I just didn't know how you felt about me."

He put his hands on her cheeks and looked her in the eyes "Darlin you make me feel complete." Then he leaned in and kissed her " And I loved you from the first time I saw you I just couldn't admit it to myself until now."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Resident Evil

AN: Now that our two characters have confessed their love for each other. Let's see if they can take down their two main objectives or will their responsibilities for other people get in the way.

X-men and Resident Evil Chap.6

Alice awoke the next morning to find that Logan was not in the room. She went downstairs to find him, Beast and Storm in the study discussing what Magneto was up to.

Storm walked across the room " He has already started on the West Coast." Storm pulled up footage from a satellite showing mutants killing undead and capturing uninfected people.

" This is not good." Logan crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

" Logan if he succeeds in this all humans will be his slaves." Beast turned in his chair and noticed Alice standing at the door.

" May I ask what his mutation is?" She asked as she walked through the door.

Storm looked at her " He manipulates and can control anything that has metal in it."

Alice looked at Logan " You have a metal skeleton."

Logan reassured her that past fights with Magneto were successful usually he didn't attack unless he was physically threatened. He mostly let other mutants fight for him.

Alice didn't fell any better " That's real reassuring."

Logan walked over to her " Don't worry darlin everything will be fine."

Alice had her own battle to fight she had found that Wesker was in a facility in Virginia. She knew if their satellites were still operational he knew exactly where she was too. Now she had put everybody in danger. Alice had not used her power since Beast had given her the serum he made. She didn't even know if it had worked but she needed to find out.

She smiled at Logan " I'm sorry I interrupted if you will excuse me I have some clones I need to check on." And she walked out.

Alice spent much of the next two days in the company of the same two clones. They would go off in the morning and come back in the afternoon then they would spend three hours in the DR room. She then cut all their hair to look exactly like hers. It was getting hard to tell them apart from her, the clothes were the only way.

Logan walked into the room where Alice was setting. They both looked at each other and knew they were going to have to separate for who knows how long.

Alice walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek he leaned into it them put his arms around her.

" Why is it every time I find someone I love something always gets in the way."

She put her forehead to his "You know I love you and no matter what happens remember I will do whatever it takes to get Wesker."

"That's what I'm afraid of darlin." He looked her in the eyes " Promise me you will come back."

She smiled at him " Well lover that's a promise I will have to keep, now let's have a love…ly day."

He raised his eyebrow at her "Mmmmm" he picked her up and walked to the bed and laid her on it.

Alice woke up she looked over at Logan she knew what she was going to do was risky and she hoped he would forgive her. Because everything was riding on her plan taking care of Magneto and Wesker.

Logan opened his eyes "What are you thinking darlin?"

Alice smiled a devious smile "I was thinking maybe we should stay in bed all day."

Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him " I just love the way you think."

A couple of hours later Alice turned to Logan " I want you to take two of the clones with you when you go, I have been working with one and five they are stronger in telekinesis than the others."

" Darlin you need them to go with you." Logan knew her fight was going to be bigger.

" No I want them with you." She had such a look in her eye that he didn't question it he just agreed " Ok."

The next couple of days Alice spent getting the other clones up to where one and five were. It was to the point where they all were talking, acting, thinking and moving like Alice. Logan was having a hard time himself figuring out who was the real Alice without those clothes he probably would have made some big mistakes.

The day came and it was time for them to go after Magneto. Everyone was getting on the plane Alice walked over to Logan "You take care of yourself and come back."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her then he looked at her " You be careful darlin and watch that nice butt of yours and I'll see you soon."

The two clones walked onto the jet and strapped in. Five looked at Rogue and smiled one winked at her. Rogue looked at Logan "This is to weird".

" I know it's gonna take some getting used to." Logan was having a hard time with this.

As they were flying to the West Coast everyone was pretty silent. Logan was trying to figure out a plan of attack.

When they got close to where Magneto's mutants were running through the city capturing people Logan told Storm to find a place to land.

"Everybody you know what to expect guys just try to get to the humans and let them go. I'll get to Magneto and see if I can talk him out of this." Logan looked at one and five " Try not to kill the mutants some of them have just been brainwashed just incapacitate them."

They both nodded to him " Incapacitate got it."

Five looked at him "What about the ones who haven't been brainwashed, the ones who actually believe in this?"

" Do what you think best, I know Alice trained you well to make decisions on things like this." He knew Alice wouldn't have sent them if they weren't good.

Everybody exited the plane it was chaos in the streets. People running for there lives, mutants running after them.

" Well, well if it ain't my old friend Iceman." Pyro said as he walked out from behind a car.

" Why are you doing this John?" Bobby asked as he braced himself for what he knew would be coming at him.

John threw a blast of fire at Bobby, who in return threw a blast of ice at him.

Five looked at them " Fire and ice not the best combination to fight with but I guess they can handle it."

She took off running through everything looking for where the humans were being kept. She was keeping an eye on Logan as well. She began to take out the undead breaking necks, shooting them, and generally killing everything in her way that wasn't human.

One was on her own little killing spree of undead when she came across mutants. She started assessing her situation and started incapacitating them.

Magneto told Mystique to go after five. Mystique underestimated five she put her down in no time flat. Five then looked around for Logan she spotted him making his way to Magneto.

Kitty was phasing through wall looking for where the humans were being held. She found a group and let them go.

One saw humans running into the undead so she jumped in to protect them. She started slashing and stabbing.

Storm was trying to fight off a few mutants of her own. Sweeping a couple up in a funnel cloud and sending them flying through the air.

Beast was running through the crowd throwing mutants and undead in every direction.

Logan had made his way to Magneto " Why are you doing this?"

Magneto looked at him " The world is ours for the taking."

" The last time you did something this stupid, some of my friends ended up dying. Do you really think I'm gonna let you do this." Logan was remembering the time on Alcatraz.

" I regret that Charles was killed by Jean, But if you remember it was you that killed her." This sent Logan into a rage which Magneto knew it would. Logan popped his claws and started charging at Magneto.

Five looked up to see Logan in full run at him. She took off through the crowd to get to where they were.

Magneto put his hand up and stopped Logan he was holding him in the air.

Five was still trying to get to them "Logan" she stabbed, slashed, flipped.

Magneto's attention was drawn to her " Well, well what have you got here, she's got just as much fire as you, and such agility."

" Leave her alone." Logan said trying to breathe.

Five made her way to them Magneto tightened his grip around Logans windpipe.

"Let him go." Five was looking at Logan.

Magneto looked at her " You want me to let him go my dear."

"Yes now" She walked towards them a tear fell from her eye as she looked at Logan.

Logan whispered in what little voice he had " Fiiiive no."

Magneto looked strangely at her " Five that's your name." He looked down and noticed one fighting down below "There are two of you."

" I will put him down " He threw Logan about forty-feet smashing him through a wall then he began to laugh.

He turned his attention to five as he levitated her in the air pulling from the iron in her blood. She couldn't move "Aahh."

" Well now my dear who are you?" Magneto levitated her closer to him.

" I'm the girl your mother warned you about." Fives pupils enlarged and Magneto began to bleed from every orifice in his body.

Logan stumbled out of the rubble to see Magneto let her go. Blood was flowing everywhere she put her hands to her side and he began to shake then "BOOM" he blew into pieces.

Logans mouth hit the ground. Five fell to her knees he ran up to her " Are you ok?" he helped her up.

Mutants stopped fighting at the sight of Magneto blowing into tiny little pieces.

Logan began to speak to them " Magneto is gone those of you who want to continue this will deal with us. Those who don't can go and why don't you try to help the humans."

Logan had five's arm around his neck as he was helping her back to the plane. She looked at him " Are you ok?"

" Yes thanks to you Alice trained you to protect me from Magneto didn't she?" He helped her up the ramp.

She looked at him "Something like that."

MEANWHILE AT THE VIRGINIA FACILITY

The hologram appeared to Wesker " Sir there has been a major spike in alpha beta waves on the West Coast much larger than anything we've ever seen."

" Do you mind Alice is attacking this facility, What do you mean larger than we've seen." Wesker didn't understand Alice was supposed to be the most powerful unless she had trained her clones in telekinesis.

"Well played Alice." Wesker began shooting and trying to escape.

ON THE X-JET

Rogue jumped up " Logan we need to get to Virginia now."

" What's the matter Rogue is it Alice?" Logan began to get very concerned.

" Just get there." Rogue said impatiently.

Storm turned the jet for Virginia they were about ten minutes away. They could see all the chaos on the ground explosions, dead bodies and clones fighting everywhere.

Logan spotted Alice who was chasing Wesker. He turned and fired a shot, which hit her in the head she fell to the ground.

"ALICE!" Logan lost it " GET ME ON THE GROUND NOW STORM!"

Wesker ran into a building Storm landed the jet and Logan was out the back before the ramp got all the way down.

He ran over to Alice " Alice" she looked up "Two " then she was gone. "AAAAAGGAGGAGAG." He took off after Wesker.

Wesker and Logan began to fight. Wesker hit Logan and nothing Logan just looked at him " Is that all you got bub?"

Logan popped his claws "Now it's my turn." He smiled a devious smile and began to slice away at Wesker.

Wesker moved fast but Logan got in some good slashes. Wesker kicked Logan in the stomach sending him flying backward about four feet into a wall.

Wesker was so focused on Logan he didn't notice till the blade had sliced his head off. It was five she had swung from above on a rope and cut his head off.

" Take the head out and destroy it." She told one who had walked in.

One took the head and pulled the body outside and blew it up.

Logan got up and looked at five then he walked out to where Alice lay on the ground. He sat next to her and picked her head up a tear rolled down his cheek. Everyone was looking down at her.

" Don't cry lover she did her mission well." She walked up, it was five.

Logan looked at her " What did you call me"

She smiled at him "Lover."

He laid her head on the ground and stood up " Did Alice tell you that?"

" No Logan I gave it to you the first time I saw you." She smiled at him.

One walked up " Two did a good job playing you didn't she?"

Logan looked at her again and walked over to her "Alice is that really you?"

" Yes it is." She didn't have time to react because he grabbed her and kissed her.

" Oh darlin how could you do that to me? Logan was hugging her then he looked at her " You blew up Magneto."

Claire and Chris let a breath of relief that their friend was ok.

Alice looked at Logan " I told you I would do whatever it took to get Wesker. Magneto shouldn't have threatened you."

" But why not tell me?" Logan couldn't understand why she didn't tell him.

" It was you're emotion that made this work if you would have known, Wesker would have never bought it, And I never would have got close enough to do what I did." Alice didn't like not telling him but it had paid off.

" I'm just glad you're in my arms right now." Logan was full of emotion happy, glad, relief.

" Can we go now." Alice wanted to get out of there. She found she wasn't feeling well. Maybe it was all the stress. Maybe it was exceeding her telekinetic power to overload.

On the flight home Alice found her self-fighting fatigue and nausea. She walked to the back of the plane where Hank was.

" Hank can you do some test's when we get back?" Alice looked a little green around the gills.

" Are you ok Alice what's wrong?" Hank looked concerned.

Alice almost lost it in Hank's lap instead she turned to the side. " I'm sorry Hank I really don't know what's wrong."

Hank got up and went to the front where Logan was " Alice is not looking to good and she just threw up back there."

Logan got up and went back to her " What's up darlin?" He looked at her and her skin was pale and she looked like she was going to throw up again. He looked around to find something for her to do it in He grabbed a cylinder container and handed it to her then he sat next to her.

They landed at the mansion and Logan helped her off the jet. He took her straight to the lab Hank came in and began to draw blood and do some tests.

Alice began to feel better the feeling just kind of pasted. She sat up "Wow that was nothing I want to feel again."

Logan smiled at her " Well you look a little better the color is back in your face."

" That's good for a minute there I felt like dawn of the dead." Alice got up and walked to the sink to splash water on her face.

Claire came in to see how she was doing " Well you look better."

Alice smiled at her friend "Thanks"

Hank walked in "Alice I have ran every test I could think of on your blood and I can't find anything."

Alice looked up at him " Well I guess that's a good thing then huh?"

Logan took her hand " Let's get you to bed."

As Alice and Logan walked out of the lab Claire turned to Beast " Did you run a pregnancy test on her blood?"

Hank looked at Claire strange "Pregnancy test?"

" Yeah they have been you know…" Claire threw her hands in the air "Oh my Hank you need to get out more."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Resident Evil

AN: In my opinion I think they should make an X-Men and Resident Evil movie it would be kick ass. Now what do you think would happen if these two had a kid let's see if my creative mind can figure out what it would be like. Cause you know when you sleep with someone there's a fifty fifty chance your going to get pregnant especially in a apocalyptic world where you can't just run to the corner drug store. Advice use protection or don't sleep with anyone.

X-Men and Resident Evil Chap.7

Beast went to Alice's door and knocked on it Logan answered " Hey Hank what is it?"

" I need to talk to you and Alice." Hank didn't know how this was going to go.

" Ok come in." Logan stepped out of the way.

Alice got up and walked over to where they were both standing " Hi Hank what's going on have you found something?"

Hank breathed a deep breath " You could say I have, I ran every test except the most logical one."

Alice looked at him and scratched her forehead " Ok what is the most logical one?"

" Uh hum" Beast just had to blurt it out " A pregnancy test."

Logan looked at him "A pregnancy test?"

Beast was moving his hands back and forth " Yeah well you two are…."

Alice jumped in "Ok now that we've cleared that up… what's the verdict?"

Hank looked her in the eyes " Your pregnant."

Alice was a little taken back "Pregnant."

Logan looked at her and walked over to her he put his hand on her stomach and looked her in the eyes " We made a baby." He looked at Hank " Your positive."

"Yes I'm very sure I will leave you two alone now." Hank turned and walked out of the room.

Alice smiled at Logan "A baby…wow."

They were both in disbelief for a few minutes then they both looked at each other and smiled. Logan had never felt the way he felt at this particular moment. He felt overwhelmed yet happy, scared yet calm a rush of emotions were going through both of them.

Alice sat on the edge of the bed she got a serious look on her face. Logan sat next to her " What are you thinking about darlin?"

" Logan what is our child going to be like you are a mutant and I have a virus running through my body." Alice was scared now.

" Alice this child will be what it's going to be the only thing we can do is teach it." Logan put his arm around her.

Alice smiled a half smile "Yeah it will be what its going to be, let's just hope it doesn't set off a nuclear explosion at the blink of an eye."

" This is not going to be easy raising a child now but we can do this." Logan was trying to reassure her.

" Your right we are two logical people right?" Alice smiled at him.

He laughed "If you say so darlin, I want you to go back to bed and get some rest."

She shook her head no " Only if you join me, I don't think we are going to get much rest."

He raised an eyebrow at her " Haven't we already got in enough trouble?"

" That just means we can't get in anymore." She leaned back on the bed.

MEANWHILLE WITH THE UMBRELLA CORPORATION

The Umbrella Corporation had showed up in Virginia to assess the situation with the facility. They had taken the bodies of the clones hoping that one might be Alice.

" Have you found Wesker yet?" The man in charge asked.

One of the securities walked up " We found pieces of him sir."

" Take these bodies back" He pointed to the clones " I want to know if one of them is project Alice."

The man looked around "What a mess, I sure hope the one with the bullet in her head is Alice, because this cannot happen again."

They flew back to another facility they had run the tests they needed to on the bodies.

The hologram came up " Sir all our tests point to none of these being Project Alice. They are the clones form the Nevada desert hive that Dr. Issacs created."

The man was pounding his fist on the table " Shit! Shit! Shit! That means she is still out there. Triangulate a satellite and see if you can get a location on her. That reading of alpha beta waves on the West Coast the biggest one. I want satellite footage of when that took place I want to know what caused it."

"Yes sir I'll get that for you" The hologram started searching footage " I have found it sir I have also ran a face scan on the person, there is a seventy three percent chance that this was Project Alice sir. And if it is her powers are growing beyond the geo-metric rate."

" I need to know where she is so find her no more surprises." The man walked out of the room kicking things along the way.

BACK AT THE MANSION

Alice was having trouble sleeping so she went down to the lab. She got on the computer and hacked into Umbrella's files. She found that they had taken the clones and did tests to find out if it was her. She also found the footage of her using her telekinesis she watched it the power that came out of her frightened her a little bit.

She didn't notice that Logan had walked in he leaned up against the wall and watched her for a few minutes. Then he walked over to her she was pounding away on the keyboard and starring at the screen.

" Darlin what are you looking for at three o'clock in the morning that you can't find tomorrow?" He put his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at him then she turned her face back to the screen and leaned her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. She started taping lightly on the keys " I'm missing something here."

She began typing again this time she brought up the tracking satellite it had pin pointed her last location on the West Coast " Just as I thought."

Logan leaned down "What is it?"

She pointed to the screen " Their tracking me again and their using my telekinesis to do it. They've figured out I'm still alive and that I was on the West Coast last, they also ran facial recognition on me at that time."

" So you just don't use the telekinesis for now." Logan stood up.

" Not that easy with facial recognition all they have to do is get one good look at me from their satellite and they'll now exactly where I am." She was getting upset a little and the nausea can back she put her hand on her forehead "Mmmm."

Logan took the keyboard out of her lap and put it on the desk " Ok that's enough for tonight we'll worry about this tomorrow." She agreed and got up and followed him back upstairs.

Alice really wasn't worried about Umbrella before she knew she could deal with them. But now it was a little more complicated she had someone else to worry about… her and Logans child.

A couple of months later Storm walked into the study where Logan and Alice were " Logan I think your talk with the mutants that were with Magneto helped. It seems that mutants are now helping the humans across the world to fight the undead and take their cities back."

" That's good news Storm." Logan was glad to hear that.

" We need to clear Bayville of the rest of the undead." Alice was getting cabin fever.

" I don't know if you need to be out in your condition." Logan didn't want her to get hurt.

Alice was getting a little upset " I'm going stark raving mad cooped up in this mansion." Just then things in the study started to shake, things were falling off bookshelves, and furniture started to move.

Storm got frightened "LOGAN!"

Logan bent down in front of Alice and put his hands on her cheeks and turned her face to look at him "Darlin,Alice stop!" she focused on him " I'm sorry I just feel like I'm going to explode."

" Logan her powers are a little unstable it's like now their tied to her emotions." Storm didn't like this because she knew what Alice was capable of.

Logan looked at Alice " Ok darlin what if we go out scouting today?"

Alice jumped up " I'll be ready in a minute." And she left the room.

Storm walked over by Logan " Do you think this is a good idea?"

Logan crossed his arms " Well I could keep her here till she blows the roof off the place, or I can take her out for a little stress release."

Storm him a sideways look " I vote for stress release."

Logan raised his eyebrow at her " I thought you would."

Alice came down the stairs " Ready let's go kick some ass." As she grabbed Logans hand and was pulling him out the door.

One the only clone that was left had been going around the city killing off undead for a couple of weeks now. Alice had told her to wear some kind of scarf over her head in case umbrella got a picture of her. This day she hadn't she was scouting out a group of undead on the East Side of town.

Alice and Logan were walking through the town towards the East Side. Alice was very anxious she was ready to kill anything that moved. She was three months pregnant now beginning to have a little bump in the front.

They had been walking for only about an hour Alice heard chopper blades " Logan, helicopter's coming in from the south." She pointed to them when they flew over she could see the umbrella insignia on the side.

They watched them fly towards the East Side they speeded up there pace then Alice heard the gunfire. She got to the corner in time to see that One was engaged in a firefight with the security guys.

Alice began to fire her weapon at them they looked in her direction and began to fire at her. One came out of her hiding place and walked towards them firing. Logan knew she was trying to draw their attention away from Alice.

Logan began to try to pull Alice back " Alice come on we need to go." Just then a shot rang out and One fell to the ground and she didn't get up.

Alice's rage over came her she looked and her pupils enlarged "Aaaaaahhhhh." Everything in front of her exploded all the way down the street to the guys, they began to bleed, shake and blow up. The windows busted out in the buildings next to them, the buildings began to shake, the helicopters blew up, and parts of the buildings began to fall to the ground.

Logan was trying to get her attention " ALICE, Alice stop!" She looked at him her eyes went back to normal and she began to fall backwards. He caught her, picked her up and began to walk down the street back towards the mansion.

When he got to the mansion he took her straight to the lab "HANK! I need you here now." He said as he laid her on the table.

"What happened?" Hank came running.

Logan was pacing back and forth " I don't know she blew the crap out of everything, I almost couldn't stop her then she passed out."

" What set her off?" Hank was wondering if her getting angry was causing a rise in her adrenaline level.

"Umbrella was fighting with One and they killed her and Alice just went off." He knew next time he might not be able to stop her.

Hank scratched his head " I have to run more tests."

Alice woke up " Logan what happen?"

Logan sat down in the chair and began to tell her. Alice was upset "What if I were to hurt you?" Things in the lab began to shake.

He got up and put his arms around her "Alice you have to calm down darlin, Think about the baby."

She began to calm down and everything stopped shaking, Hank came through the door "I think I have found the problem." He looked around " Did we just have an earthquake?"

Logan gave him a wide-eyed look "Nooo."

" Alice it seems that your hormones from being pregnant are in overdrive. The T-virus is not helping it has now ramped up your adrenal gland."

Alice looked at Hank " Which means what?"

Hank looked at the floor then her " You're a ticking time bomb."

Logan gave him a look " Thaannks Hank."

" Well what can we do?" Alice did not wanting to hurt anyone.

"I can try to come up with something that will counter act the affects on the adrenal gland." Hank didn't know if it would help.

" Hank can you excuse us for a minute?" Alice wanted to talk to Logan.

" Logan I'm not sure what this is going to do, we're not even sure if it will work. What if shooting me up with something else causes something else to happen." Alice knew what needed to be done.

" Give Hank a chance Alice." Logan didn't understand what she was saying.

" Here me out for everyone's safety we might have to take my power's away while I'm pregnant." Alice knew it was the only way she wouldn't hurt or kill anyone.

" HANK! " Alice stood up " The serum Wesker shot me up with can you make more?"

Hank knew what she had in mind "I still have the chemical breakdown of it."

" Make it please." Alice walked over to Logan who did not like this idea at all.

She put her hand on his cheek " You have seen what I'm capable of are you willing to take the chance that next time you can stop me?"

H e put his head down " I almost didn't stop you this last time, but for the record I'm not liking this idea."

Hank walked over to his bench "I don't know how long this will take try not to get upset in the mean time."

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE UMBRELLA FACILITY

The hologram appeared "Sir I have detected a massive spike in alpha beta waves beyond the geo-metric rate. It was even bigger than the last on the West Coast. I ran a facial recognition on the person and it's ninety-five percent it's project Alice.

" Bring up the footage I want to see it." The man walked around the desk and the footage came up " Well, Well there she is zoom in on her. I want to see her face." He was studying her face on the screen. "Where is she at?"

The hologram answered " In a town called Bayville in New York."

" Alright I want you to keep the satellite on her so I know her every move." The man was feeling very confident.

The hologram appeared again " Sir there is something else."

He was getting frustrated "What is it?"

The hologram "I would like to point out her stomach sir." The hologram zoomed in on Alice's stomach. "The way her stomach is forming it would appear that Project Alice is pregnant sir."

He got very curious then " Pregnant I want a full tracking on her I want to know everything, how far along she is? What she is doing, and most important who the father is?"

"Sir I have some footage from the Virginia facility I think you'll want to see." Logan popped up on the screen slashing Wesker, and then it showed five killing him, then it showed Logan leaning over two's body it showed the emotion he had towards her.

" Who is this I need to know everything about him." The man was getting more interested now.

The hologram began to talk " He is part of a group of humans born with an x gene which gives them certain mutations. I have found files on him from the army it seems a man named Stryker experimented on him. His name is Wolverine he has an adamantium skeleton, three adamantium blades which come out of the knuckles on each of his hands, accelerated healing, heightened senses and it would seem sir he's almost two hundred years old, files go back on him to the civil war."

" Very interesting." The man was rubbing his chin " I want you to monitor this Bayville I want to know if he is the father of that child. If he is we must get our hands on that child I can't imagine the power that child will have."

" Already found her sir at the Xavier School." The hologram appeared.

" Ok monitor and report anything you find to me." The man walked off feeling like he just found the Holy Grail.

BACK AT THE MANSION

Alice was sitting in the study trying not to pay attention to Claire, K-mart, and Rogue " Alice we need to throw you a baby shower." K-mart was very excited.

Claire joined in " Yeah, your gonna need some much."

Rogue was popping her knuckles " You know there's a Wal-Mart in town."

Alice laughed at them " What are you going to do have a steal fest?"

" What do you mean it wouldn't be stealing cause there's no one to pay." Claire was the logical one out of the group.

Logan walked in and all three of them started on him " Logan don't you think we should give Alice a shower?"

He didn't know what they were talking about " Why is she dirty and refusing to take one?"

Alice busted out laughing " That's my man not a clue."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow " What the hell are you talking about."

"A baby shower " K-mart stood up and walked by him and smacked him in the arm "Duuuh."

"Ooh, that's a girl thing." He looked at Alice " Hank want's to see you."

Alice got up while the girls went on planning she walked out into the hall Logan caught up to her. He took her arm then ran his hand down to hers "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded yes and smiled at him " It must be done cause next time it may be you or one of the other's I blow apart and I couldn't live with that."

He put his hands on her cheeks and put his nose to hers " You know what ever you want darlin it's yours, I guess I'm just going to have to keep a closer eye on that nice butt of yours."

She smiled at him "You always liked that the best."

" Damn straight I did." Then he kissed her " Come on let's get this done."

Alice and Logan walked into Hanks lab " I need you to sit on the table my dear." Hank patted the table with his hand.

Alice walked over and sat down " I hope this works Hank."

Hank picked up the syringe and walked over he took her arm "Me too."

Logan put his hand out in front of the syringe " Wait a minute do we know what this is going to do to the baby?" 

" The baby will be fine." Hank really didn't know what was going to happen he was hoping that at almost four months the baby's DNA was already developed.

He put the syringe in her skin and gave her the injection " There that should do it, try to give it a bit."

Alice began to feel the effects it hurt a lot she threw her head back some in pain " Aaahh…. Mmmm."

Logan began to get concerned " What the hells going on Hank?"

" No, Logan it's fine it's supposed to hurt like this." Alice put her hand up to her head. "It will pass in a minute."

The pain stopped and she looked at Logan " I'd like to go lay down now please." She looked at Beast "Thank you Hank."

Logan walked over and helped her off the table and walked her upstairs. They passed Chris on they way he thought he better go tell the girls that it had been done.

"I'm telling you she didn't look good." Chris told the girls.

Claire was upset " They can't keep doing this giving her powers back and taking them away, giving them back and taking them away, doesn't that take a toll on her body every time they do it?"

Rogue stood up and walked over to where they were talking " You don't have to worry about that Logan will not let it happen again."

Logan walked in on the end of the conversation he looked at all of them " Your right Rogue it's not going to happen again."

"How is she?" Claire walked over to him.

Logan put his hand on his mouth and ran it down to his chin "She's weak, I told her whatever she wanted it was hers, but not this again."

"Logan I'm glad to see you love her that much, but Alice is stubborn if she want's her power's back she'll do it again." Claire crossed her arms in front of her.

" Over my dead body she will and it's going to be a pretty long time before I'm dead." Logan left the room and started up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Resident Evil

AN: I really don't know where the stories going to go till I start writing it out. So far Alice's pregnancy has been normal except for the blowing up of people, helicopters, buildings and other misc. things. Now that she doesn't have her power again let's see what is in store for everybody. Will umbrella succeed in their plan that they got going? Will Claire and the girls succeed in a baby shower? Will Logan be able to save Alice's nice butt (As he call's it) " Well It is" Thanks Logan for the info. Or will they all end up in a cluster F#^ by the end of this.

X-Men and Resident Evil Chap.8

The serum had worked Alice was now six months pregnant and there had been no further incidents of her rage outbursts.

Alice was in the kitchen with Storm and Claire. Logan walked up behind Alice slide his arms around her waist and put his hands on her stomach " How's my baby today?"

" Me or the baby?" Alice smiled at him.

" Both of you?" Logan was talking to Alice when the baby kicked "Whoa, It's got a kick on it."

He bent down and started talking to her stomach " That's quite a kick you got there daddy's proud of you."

Alice just started laughing " Logan that kick just hit my bladder excuse me a minute." She walked out of the room to go to the bathroom.

When she came back Logan told them that him and Chris would be gone for a while. They were going out and about in the city. Actually Logan was going crib scouting and Chris was tagging along so he didn't have to stay with the girls.

He looked at Alice and kissed her on the cheek " We won't be gone long." He looked at all the girls "I know I'm leaving you in good hands." He turned and walked out the door.

When they left Storm looked at Alice " This baby has changed him so much he actually smiles now."

Alice smiled at her " I know."

" Yeah he never smiled before except when he killed someone he didn't like." Rogue thought she would throw that in the conversation.

Alice gave her a look " Good to know."

They were all sitting around discussing what they needed for the baby. Alice wanted to get some air " I'm going outside guys." She got up and went out into the back lawn.

She came across the three headstones she stopped and looked at them " Logan has told me a lot about you guys. I have never formally introduced myself I'm Alice." She felt really stupid talking to three headstones but she thought it was something she needed to do.

She got to Jean's headstone " I know he loved you very much and I promise you I will take good care of him." She felt a slight breeze on her face and the wind almost whispered what sounded like ' I know you will ' She shook her head " That was weird."

She looked up at the sky then she remembered the satellite "Oh shit!" she put her head down and walked into the mansion.

MEANWHILE AT THE UMBRELLA FACILITY

"Sir I have new footage on project Alice" the hologram loaded the footage on the computer screen.

The man leaned in closer " Well she looks like she is coming along nicely, how far along is she?"

The hologram calculated for a minute " To the best of my knowledge and the rate of growth of her stomach I would put her at about six and a half months."

The man began to walk around the table " Why haven't we seen anymore spikes or the use of her powers?

" That I don't know sir everything has been very quiet with her these last few months." The hologram reported " I will run through the audio we have and see if I come up with anything."

" Report to me when you get something." The man sat in the chair looking at the screen.

The hologram appeared " Sir I have come across some audio."

The man looked up " Play it."

The audio began it was Alice's voice " Here me out for everyone's safety we might have to take my powers away while I'm pregnant." The hologram fast-forwarded It was Alice's voice again " HANK! The serum Wesker shot me up with can you make more?"

The Hank's voice "I still have the chemical breakdown for it." Then Alice's voice "Make it please."

The man got real interested now " Well it seems they took her power's away."

The hologram smiled "Yes sir."

" Well I think this would probably be a good time to try to get our hands on her." The man was rubbing his hands together in front of him.

" We do have some strong tranquilizers that would most likely put the mutants out sir." The hologram had a devious smile on her face.

" Well then let's get the guys loaded up and I want them to go in on foot because the choppers will give them away. Have them land about a mile away and walk in." The man was getting anxious.

MEANWHILE IN TOWN

" Logan we have already been to six stores." Chris wanted to know what Logan was looking for. " This one the sides pull down on, the last one the sides didn't, the one before that converted into a toddler bed later, what are you looking for?"

Logan turned around " I'll know it when I see it, next store."

" Aahh." Chris was getting hungry and a little cranky " You don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

Logan looked at him "You know you bitch more than a woman, I should of left your ass at the mansion."

" If I knew this was going to go on I would have stayed there." Chris picked up his gun ' maybe I could just shoot him oh yeah that won't work.' He thought to himself.

Logan spotted what he thought he was looking for in a baby shop window " Come on I think I found it."

Chris drug his feet behind Logan " Bout damn time."

Logan went to the window and looked in " That's it!"

Chris looked at it "That's it that's a cradle, why were we looking at cribs then?"

Logan threw his hands in the air " Cradle, crib, it's all the same right?"

Just then Chris heard helicopters in the distance " Logan!"

Logan sniffed the air "I smell them and I here the choppers."

They both decided to go check what was going on so they climbed on the roof of a building.

" Logan their headed for the mansion." Chris grabbed his gun " Let's go" He turned around and Logan was already going down the side of the building. " That's not fair." he ran for the stairwell.

BACK AT THE MANSION

Alice was talking to Storm and Rogue in the study when the window broke and Storm and Rogue hit the ground. Alice noticed the darts in them she ran towards the doorway "CLAIRE GET DOWN HERE!"

Claire started to descend the steps and got to the bottom another window broke and she fell to the ground "CLAIRE!"

There were dart's flying in from all directions people were going down all through the house. Alice went for her guns, just as she reached them she felt a sting in her back. Everything went blurry and she felt herself falling to the ground.

" Load her up on the stretcher and get the chopper over here." One of the securities said to another.

The chopper had landed on the lawn they were loading Alice on it.

One of the guys turned around and saw Logan running straight at them " SHOOT HIM!" three guys turned and fired. Two darts hit him the other one hit Chris who went down like a wet noodle.

" He's still coming!" Three more guys shot at Logan. Logan hit his knees but was not out yet; he tried to stand so they shot him with three more darts.

By this time they had Alice loaded up "Come on get in let's go." All the guys jumped in and they flew off.

Logan was on the ground watching the chopper fly off he stood to his feet and stumbled into the house to find everyone tranquilized. He pulled all eight darts out of himself ' Now I'm pissed ' he thought to himself.

He went over to Storm and Rogue he pulled the darts out. He got to Claire pulled the dart out. He walked outside and looked at the direction the helicopter flew. He put his hand to his head " Don't worry darlin I'm gonna find you."

Everyone began to wake up Claire ran outside " Where's Alice?"

Logan turned to her " They took her, can you find everything on umbrella for me."

" I'll start looking right away." Claire ran inside the house.

Storm walked up beside Logan " I've got to find her Storm, I should have never left this morning."

" Logan you can't blame yourself." Storm put her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her and turned around to walk in the house " Can't I?"

Storm felt like she failed him. He had left Alice in their care there had to be something she could do. She went to where Claire was typing away on the computer. " Have you found anything yet?"

" Well I have hacked into their computers and found some very interesting stuff." Claire looked at Storm " I need to talk to everybody."

Everybody was gathered in the study Claire walked in and plugged the computer into the big screen.

" Before I begin I'm going to warn you Logan you can not go off." Claire really didn't want to tell him but she knew she had to in order for them to save Alice.

" I can't make any promises." Logan was already getting upset.

" Alright here goes." Claire pulled up footage of the audio umbrella had " For one thing they know she's human again. The next thing is they have come up with a way to put her in stasis until the baby is born." She pulled up plans for a containment unit they had built. " They are planning to give her powers back to her but keep her in stasis."

Hank walked up to the screen " They are going for the baby aren't they, They think if she has her power back the baby will be more powerful."

Claire switched the pictures on the screen " Yes Hank your right."

Logan was pacing the floor now " They can't put her through that again, she barely made it through the last time it took to much out of her." He walked up and hit the wall.

" Logan I told you not to go off." Claire walked up to him "I'm gonna need you level headed if we are to come up with someway to get in there."

Logan popped his claws and stabbed the chair " I now the perfect way."

" That's not going to work here we have to plan this out perfectly." Claire and Chris began to put their heads together.

Chris looked at Logan " We need to go back into town and get the uniforms of the umbrella guys that we killed a while back."

Claire knew where her brother was going with this plan " Yes that's perfect, we blend in Chris you're a genius."

Logan and Chris took off to find any uniforms they could use to infiltrate umbrella security.

MEANWHILE AT THE UMBRELLA FACILITY

The man came rushing in the door " Where is she? I want to see her." He looked over on the stretcher and saw Alice " There she is the infamous Project Alice and what have we got here?" he put his hand on her stomach.

She opened her eyes a little and looked at him " Where am-"

He looked down at her "Welcome home Alice."

Her eyes began to close again " Nnooo."

" Get her in the containment unit before she fully wakes up we need to keep her in stasis for a least six weeks." The man looked at his scientists "I want her shot back up with the virus tonight, do not let her become fully awake keep the tranquilizer flowing evenly."

The scientists did as he said then they left the room.

The hologram appeared " Sir I don't think shooting her up with the virus was a wise idea."

" You are not here to have ideas." The man began to get irritated at the hologram.

" Sir she did rid us of Dr. Issacs who was trying to change the virus. Is that what you are doing sir? I am supposed to make sure that the virus does not get out or get uncontrollable again."

" Like I said you are not here to think." The man was starring at Alice through the glass " This child will be the greatest bio-weapon umbrella has invented yet."

" I see you are planning to use the child as a weapon for what may I ask sir? Our orders now are to preserve the life left on the planet there is no need for a weapon because there is no one to fight." The hologram was a new prototype called the black queen she was put into effect after the apocalypse to preserve the lives that were uninfected on the planet and to find Project Alice to see if her blood could be used as a cure.

She was not created to take Alice prisoner and hold her against her will. This went against her very programming.

" Sir I think we should wake Alice up now to take samples of her blood." The hologram told the man.

" Are you out of your mind she's not waking up till its time for that baby to be born do you hear me?" He was yelling at the hologram " Or I will have you shut down."

The hologram answered " Is that a threat sir?"

" You bet your see through ass it is." He stomped out of the room.

The hologram disappeared.

AT THE MANSION

Claire had spent weeks coming through all the facilities to see which one Alice was being held at.

Logan came into the room " Any progress Claire?"

" Well Logan I have narrowed it down to two of them there's one in Oklahoma and there's the Detroit facility. I think they had here in the Detroit facility once before." Claire was scratching her head.

" Well let's be sure which one it is, can you hack into the security footage?" Logan was missing Alice and he knew that the baby was due at any time he wanted her here at the mansion.

Claire knew he was getting anxious " Logan I've already started the footage scan I will call you as soon as I find something."

" Thanks Claire." He walked out and started towards the door. He was never good at waiting.

Claire came running out of the room " Logan! I think I have something."

Logan followed her into the study "What is it?"

" I really can't explain it but it seems there is a somewhat Morse code message coming through the computer." Claire was puzzled about this " It's coming from the Detroit facility."

" Can you tell who sent it?" Logan leaned down to look.

" That's just it, It's coming through the computers main frame it just keeps repeating 'Alice is here'." Claire didn't know what to make of it.

Logan thought maybe it could be a trap." Is there any way to check if this is true Claire?"

" I have hacked into the footage and there is a containment unit that matches their plans that was built here." Claire knew they had to act quickly.

" Well then let's go check it out." Logan gathered the rest of the team up.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Resident Evil

AN: Well so far our characters are getting off to a bumpy start. Who do you think is sending the message? Is it a trap? Will Logan make it to Alice before she goes into labor? And now that they've shot Alice back up with the virus will they be able to keep her in control? Read on people and find out.

X-Men and Resident Evil Chap.9

The Black Bird was in the air in no time and they were headed for Detroit.

" Logan I'm sill getting the same message." Claire was monitoring the message.

" Alright everybody you need to be on your toes we don't know if this is a trap." Logan was filling the kids in.

MEANWHILE IN THE UMBRELLA FACILITY

The man walked into the room and the hologram appeared.

He looked at the hologram " We have picked up a message being sent out through your main frame. We need to know where it is triangulating from."

" I will get on that sir." The hologram smiled " Don't you think it's time to extract blood from project Alice and see if we can find a cure for the survivors?"

" I told you it's not time for the baby to come yet, she's got about two more weeks." The man knew what he was going to do.

Another scientist came in and whispered something in the mans ear " Black queen have you been sending out the message we found?"

" Sir my programming is to preserve life and to find a cure using project Alice's blood. Not to hold her prisoner and take control over a child to use as a weapon." The hologram blinked.

The man was getting agitated " That's not what I asked you. I told you what would happen if you interfered." He turned to the guy who had come in the room " Go shut her down."

" Sir that is not such a good idea." The hologram disappeared as she did she shut down the containment unit and locked the controls into her main frame. Which meant if she got shut down it did to.

Alice's eyes started to flutter she heard a familiar voice " Alice…Alice…. Alice wake up."

Alice's eyes popped open she looked around. The containment door opened and she fell to the floor on her hands and knees she was coughing and trying to breathe.

The man walked over to her " Alice we weren't expecting you to come out this early."

" What have you done to me?" Alice was trying to stand she could feel herself getting stronger.

" We have given you back your power and in return we are going to let you live to raise your child." The man seemed pretty confident.

Alice stood straight up and faced all the security and the man " You should have did your homework a little better." Everything in the room began to shake.

" What is this?" The man wasn't expecting this.

Alice looked at him " This is a mother getting really pissed off."

The Black Bird was over the facility when a huge explosion almost knocked it out of the sky. Storm had to make an emergency landing everything in the jet went offline.

" What the hell was that." Claire was thrown backwards.

Logan's eyes got wide as he looked at the huge hole in the ground where the building used to be. He ran to the back and opened the ramp manually. Everyone else followed they walked through the smoke and debris.

Chris and Claire began to take out what was left of the security running towards them. Logan was focused on one thing.

He heard a cough and walked towards it "ALICE! ALICE!"

" Logan I'm here." Logan was throwing everything that was in his way to the side.

He got to her and she was on the ground holding her stomach "We have a problem my water just broke."

"Oh crap." Logan put her arm around his neck and his other hand around her waist and helped her out of the debris.

" HANK! Do you know how to deliver a baby?" Logan was walking Alice onto the jet.

Hank followed them " I did study a little bit in child birth in college, how hard can it be?"

Logan and Alice looked at each other Alice smiled a weird smile " Hmm."

" We need to know how far the contractions are apart." Hank yelled at Rogue who had a watch on.

Rogue walked into the black bird Hank looked at her " Everytime she screams in pain I need to know how far apart they are."

Alice looked at Hank " That's real refreshing Hank."

" This could take a while Logan." Hank put his hand on Logans shoulder " Go out and get some air I'll call you when it's time."

" Nope I'm not leaving." Logan was not leaving her side at all.

Four hours had past and the pain was getting more intense. Alice was beginning to scream at this point.

" OH SHIT!" The black bird began to shake.

"Alice darlin you need to focus your power to the outside." Logan was trying to calm her down.

Claire came up the ramp " It says on the computer that you need to breathe through the contractions."

Alice looked at her like she was crazy " Oh ok, IT FEELS LIKE SOMEONES PULLING MY INSIDES OUT AND MY SKELETON IS ON FIRE AND IT SAYS TO BREATHE!"

Claire demonstrated " Like this short quick breaths hoo hoo hee hee"

" You have got to be out of your flipping mind." Another contraction hit and Alice started breathing "hoo hoo hee hee THIS IS NOT WORKING! AAAHHHHH."

Just then a building exploded Alice looked at Claire " Now that helped."

Hank took a look to see if Alice had dilated " The head is crowning Alice you need to push, Logan you need to support her back."

She looked at Logan with a look that could kill "I WILL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!" He supported her back and just stayed quiet.

" Push Alice hard." Hank was looking up at her.

"AAAHHHH." She pushed as hard as she could and feel backwards onto Logan.

" I can't do this, I really, really can't" She had Logan by the front of the shirt " Why can't guy's do this, this is crazy."

Logan tried to reassure her " You can do this darlin."

Hank looked up " Ok one last big push, push like you want it out."

Alice looked at him " That won't be hard."

Logan straightened her back " One last push baby come on."

She pushed with everything she had " AAHAHHAHH."

" I've got her." Hank looked at Logan when the baby began to cry. " We need something to wrap her in."

Logan took off his shirt and gave it to Hank then he sat back down behind Alice who leaned back onto his chest.

" You did it darlin." Logan kissed her forehead.

Hank was looking for something to cut the cord then he remembered " Logan do you want to do the honors." He held the cord up Logan popped his claws and in a nice easy sweep cut the cord.

Hank wrapped the baby in Logans shirt and handed her to Alice. Logan looked down at them both and smiled.

Alice looked up at him " I'm sorry for yelling at you."

" I didn't mind darlin." Logan wasn't even phased by her yelling he'd already forgot about it.

Logan moved the shirt away from the baby's face to look at her " Well look at daddy's little girl, she's beautiful Alice."

" She's got your eyes." Alice showed him. "See."

" Yeah but the rest is all you, beautiful." Logan knew they had to get the bird working to get these two home.

He got up and walked to the front " Well Storm any progress?"

" I think we can bring it back on line if we reboot the computer." Storm had already started doing it.

" Ok coming back on line, everybody needs to strap in." Storm started the jet.

Alice got a strange look on her face " Somebody needs to take the baby…Now."

Hank took the baby and handed her to Claire as she walked up the ramp " Hold the baby something is wrong."

Hank leaned down to Alice " What is it?"

In a squeaky voice " I think it's happening again." She grabbed her stomach " Oh shit!"

" LOGAN YOU NEED TO GETBACK HERE!" Hank situated himself back in position.

Logan came running back " What is it?"

" I do believe you have another child on the way." Hank pointed to Alice.

" What the-." He got behind her and braced her back again.

"AAAAHAHAHAHA." Alice began to push again.

" I AM NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN." She yelled between grunts.

" You didn't know there were two Hank?" Logan was yelling at Hank.

Hank looked up "Well I didn't exactly have the right equipment."

Alice looked up " Excuse me but can we argue about this LATER!…..AHAHAHAHHAHAH."

"I see it Alice one last big push like last time." Hank was looking around "I need something to wrap this one in."

" I'm Fresh out of shirts Hank." Logan looked around.

" Well I don't wear one." Hank looked at his blue chest.

" If you two will shut up I'll take mine off." Alice looked at both of them.

" The hell you will." Logan looked at Chris " Hey give me your shirt."

" My shirt I don't-" He was cut off by Logans claws popping in his face " You can give it to me or I'll cut it off."

Claire jumped in " It's to wrap the baby in Chris."

He looked at the baby in her arms " Isn't it already in one?"

Alice jumped in "GIVE HIM YOUR DAMN SHIRT CHRIS OR I'LL GET UP AND CUT MORE THAN THAT OFF!"

"You heard the lady." Logan winked at him as he took his shirt.

The baby started to cry Chris looked down "Oh shit there are two." They don't know if it was all that he saw at that point but he passed out cold hitting the floor with a thud.

Everyone looked at him then continued what they were doing. Hank wrapped the baby up and held the cord up again "Logan you do the honors?" Logan did the same as before on swift easy swipe.

Hank handed the baby to Logan " Your son Wolverine."

Logan looked at him " A son and a daughter." He looked at Alice "Darlin you have out done yourself."

Alice smiled at him "If it happens again just shoot me ok."

Storm came back " Should we take off now? The kids are asking to see the baby they don't know there's two yet."

Logan turned around and looked at Alice " I think were gonna let everybody get clean-"

Alice cut him off "The kids are family and they have seen me pretty much at my worst bring them in."

Storm smiled and turned " Ok kids get on the jet and take a look."

Alice pulled herself together Hank had a lab coat hanging on a hook he took down and laid over her.

Logan had one baby and Claire handed the other to Alice. The kids all went by and were amazed that there were two of them.

Logan walked up to Storm " Can we get this bird in the air and get the hell out of here."

Storm smiled at him "Yes Wolverine and congratulations, and see I don't have to be pissed at you to call you that."

" Thanks Storm." He gave her a wink and walked back to where Alice was.

Claire had one baby and Rogue was holding the other. Logan looked down at Alice who had her head leaning on a seat her eyes were closed. He moved her head and slid in between the seat and her and laid her head on his chest " I bet you are exhausted." He whispered as he kissed her on the forehead.

Rogue looked at Logan " So what are yah gonna name them?"

Logan looked at her " I haven't really thought that far ahead kid."

Claire looked at him " Well you better cause they can't go through life as baby one and the surprise one."

Logan chuckled a little " No I guess they can't." He was just so overwhelmed with emotion right now he wasn't thinking ahead, he was just thinking in the moment 'Wow in one day I went from nothing to two kids and the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on.'

Alice put her arm over the front of his chest her head was rested on his shoulder. He tightened his arm alittle around her back and pulled her closer to him.

They landed at the mansion and everyone got off the jet. Logan carried Alice up to the room then he ran her a bath.

He leaned over the bathtub after he got her in " I will be back in twenty minutes you don't move."

He kissed her and left the room. He went down stairs into the study " Rogue, K-Mart, and Kitty in the jeep now." He pointed his thumb towards the garage.

The girls ran to the jeep all of them were asking, " Where are we going? What are we doing?"

" I need you girls to go into the stores and get everything you can think of for the babies, Diapers mostly and clothes." Logan didn't know anything about that stuff. He had to find another cradle he dropped the girls off and told them he would be back in ten minutes.

The girls took off through the store having fun grabbing everything they could think of. They were finding pretty dresses and clothes of all kinds. They filled one basket with diapers another with clothes and the last one with accessories.

The girls were outside when Logan pulled up they threw everything in the back of the jeep. " Maybe I should have brought a truck." Logan was trying to shove the last stuff in " Did you guys get everything in the store?"

The girls laughed "No we put some back."

Alice was getting ready to get out of the bathtub she dried off and put Logans robe on. She had a towel and was drying her hair as she opened the bathroom door. Logan and the girls were standing in the room all smiling.

Alice looked at all the stuff they had all over the place. She smiled a big smile and waved her hands for the girls to come to her "Group hug." They all hugged each other " Thank you guys so much."

All the girls agreed " We have to take care of our babies."

The girls decided to leave Alice and Logan. He looked at her " Sit on the bed I've got a couple more things for you."

"What else could you possibly have?" She looked at him puzzled.

" Close your eyes darlin." She put her hands over her eyes. He brought both cradles in and sat them in the middle of the room.

" Now you can look." He was smiling from ear to ear.

Her eyes got all watery " Oh Logan there beautiful." She jumped up and ran over and hugged him.

Just then Claire and Storm came through the door with the babies " I think these two are hungry."

" Wow looks like the girls are getting a jump on spoiling these two." Storm handed Logan the baby.

" We'll see you guys down stairs when your ready." Claire handed the other baby to Alice they both left and shut the door.

Logan walked over to Alice who had started feeding one " You know we really need to name these two."

Alice looked at him " I believe these two represent the birth of a New World and who were the first two humans on earth?"

Logan looked at her " Are you talking about Adam and eve?"

She smiled a little grin " Yes."

" Hmm." Logan shook his head in approval.

" Now you pick a male that you lost during this time that meant a lot to you and I'll pick a female I lost that meant something to me." Alice knew whom she was going to pick.

Logan knew who meant the most to him " Charles."

"Ok daddy let me introduce you to your children Adam Charles and Eva Rain."

Logan looked at Alice "Rain?"

" Rain was someone I knew when the virus first broke out I thought I could save her with the anti-virus but it was to late." Alice smiled " So shall I feed Adam and then let's go introduce them to there new family."

" Yes darlin I suspect they are anxiously waiting." Logan could hear giggling and whispering up and down the hall outside the door.

Everyone was called into the study when they brought Adam and Eva down all the kids were anxious. Logan and Alice walked into the study.

Logan held up Adam " Guys I would like to introduce you to Adam Charles."

Alice held up Eva " And Eva Rain."

Everybody started crowding around the girls took the babies from them and was holding them for the kids to get a good look at them.

Storm pulled Logan aside "Adam Charles huh? He would be so honored Logan."

" I would have never thought of it if it wasn't for Alice's crazy way of naming them." Logan scratched his head.

" Well I like their names." Storm turned to look at all the kids' goo gooing over the babies " And it seems everyone else does to."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Resident Evil

AN: Ok people that was a plot twister wasn't it. I LOVE BEING IN CONTROL! Well I'm really not in control because this stuff just flies through my head. Now I'm really going to mess with you because we are going to time travel about fifteen years into the future SO HANG ON!

X-Men and Resident Evil Chap. 10

It was one of those days at the X mansion kids were running everywhere. Logan was wondering what everybody was in such a hurry for.

" Where's the fire guys?" He asked Adam and Eva as they ran through the kitchen.

" Gotta run dad aunt Rogue said she would skin us alive if we were late again for the DR session." Adam ran by headed down the hall.

Logan pointed to his cheek and Eva ran by and kissed it "Love you daddy."

"Love you baby." He spotted Alice walking down the hall talking to Storm. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear " Let's say you and me upstairs ten minutes."

She looked backwards at him and smiled " I would love to if I didn't have a class."

"What's going on why is everyone so busy?" He scratched his head.

Alice looked at him " Don't tell me you forgot? You have a class to, boys outside running, jumping and skill testing." She looked at her watch "Five minutes ago."

He face palmed " Oh crap!" and he kissed her and took off out side.

She shook her head back and forth.

"ALICE!" Kitty came running down the hall " You need to come quick."

"What is it Kitty?" Alice was concerned.

" It's the twins their powers-" Kitty was almost out of breathe.

Alice pointed to outside " Go get Logan." And then she took off running down the hall.

She got into the DR room to find Rogue spinning in the air she was trying to talk to Adam " Adam sweetie you need to let Auntie Rogue down now I'ma getting dizzy."

Alice went to her son " Oh my Adam drop Rogue, No I mean concentrate on her floating to the floor."

" I can't help it mom." Alice walked over and put her hands on his shoulders " I know son just slow it down a little."

Rogue had almost stopped spinning when Logan came busting through the door " Where's my baby girl?"

He startled Adam who began to spin Rogue again " Ah I'm gonna throw up soon."

Kitty pointed to the other room " She's in there Logan." Logan ran into the room everything in the room was shaking violently.

He reached Eva who was standing with her arms poised out to her sides and her pupils were dilated to huge and black. "Baby girl daddy's here."

" I'm sorry daddy I got a little mad at aunt Kitty and blew her through the wall." Eva turned around.

" It's Ok honey remember aunt Kitty can phase through a wall." Logan was trying to calm the girl down.

Kitty came in "The wall didn't phase though." There was a gigantic hole where the wall used to be.

Logan smiled a gritted teeth smile " That's not helping Kitty."

" Baby girl come here and sit on my leg we are going to breathe in and out ok?" Logan started to breathe in and out with his daughter till she calmed down and her eyes went back to normal.

" Let's go see how your brother is doing?" They walked into the other room.

Rogue was sitting on the ground holding her head " That was the worst ride I have ever been on."

Alice looked at Logan " I think the twins have had enough for to day wouldn't you all agree." Everyone chimed in "YES!"

Logan and Alice took the kids downstairs and sat them on the couch. Alice and Logan began to talk over in the corner " We need to explain to them what is going on" Alice told him.

" I know, I know." He didn't want to have to tell his kids what they were but they had been around mutants their whole lives.

They could hear the kids arguing in the background " Yes I can!" Adam told his sister.

" You can't heal that fast." Eva told him.

" I cut myself last night and did it." Adam stuck his tongue out at her.

Eva released her bone claws and stabbed her brother. Alice looked over at them " DON"T STAB YOUR BROTHER!" Both her and Logan ran over Adam was already healed up.

Logan looked at Alice "He healed faster than me."

" I think we need to tell them what's going on." Alice looked at the twins.

" Ok kids you know everybody her has certain powers right?" Alice was hoping this was getting across.

" Yeah mom we know they are mutants." Adam gave her a funny look.

Eva smiled a big smile " And daddy is a mutant."

" Yes your right but you don't know about me." Alice looked at Logan " I don't think I can explain this well."

Logan just blurted out " Your mom is an experimental bio-weapon."

Alice grinned at him " Thanks lover that really helped."

" You're a weapon mom?" Eva looked at her mother.

" Yes it's a long story I'll tell you soon." Alice bent down in front of her kids.

Logan thought he better explain " Your mom has strength, agility, speed, accelerated healing and telekinesis."

" And from the looks of it our combination of accelerated healing has you guys healing pretty fast." Alice looked at Adam's side.

" The telekinesis is what you have to learn to control." Logan crossed his arms " Because we can't have another incident like today."

"Yes sir." Both the kids didn't like to upset their father.

" Let's take them outside I want to test the other skills see what they are like." Alice grabbed a stopwatch and everyone went into the back yard.

" Ok I've got a stopwatch when I count to three I want you to run to the wall and back while I time you." Alice began to count " One, two , three " she hit the button on the watch and by the time she looked up the kids were standing in front of them " That was quick."

Logan leaned over to her "They are almost as fast as quicksilver."

" To the punching bags." They walked over to the punching bags Logan looked at the kids " Remember all twenty of the fighting moves dad showed you I want you to do them all on the bags." He hit the button on the watch " GO."

" They are fast Alice really fast twenty moves in a second." Logan scratched his head looked at Alice and raised an eyebrow at her " What's next?"

Eva started sniffing the air " What's that I smell it smells pretty." She took off out the gate and Logan followed her. She led him to a store in town where a perfume shelf had collapsed and a bottle had broke on the floor.

When they got back to the house he walked up to Alice " Alice she smelled that from a mile away." Logan was rubbing his chin.

Alice looked at him " We have barely scratched the surface of what they are capable of."

Logan and Alice were in their room talking that night "Logan what if they have trouble controlling their telekinesis? What are we going to do?"

" Darlin they are bright kids." He rubbed his chin "But I really don't know what we will do about that."

She looked at him not that she wanted to say it but she did anyway " You know we might have to do something we don't want to, Hank still has the chemical formula-"

She was cut off quick " Alice we are not doing that unless it's a matter of everyone's safety, I'm sure with a little more work they will be fine."

Alice rolled over to close her eyes " I hope your right lover."

Logan looked up at the ceiling " Me to darlin, me to."

It was about two weeks later everyone in the house was outside or gone doing something. The only people there were Beast, Logan, Alice, Adam and Eva.

Alice and Logan were downstairs when they heard crashing sounds going on upstairs. They went up to investigate when they got about halfway down the hall they could hear the kids arguing.

Logan opened the door just as everything in the room exploded he pushed Alice back "RUN!"

They both took off running down the hall everything behind them was exploding.

Beast had came up the stairs to see what all the noise was " What is all the commotion going on-?" He looked up to see Logan and Alice running towards him everything behind them exploding.

There was a big picture window at the end of the hall behind Beast. Hank looked at them "Where are you going?"

Both of them grabbed one of his arms as they ran by " Out the window!" they jumped through the window with Beast and fell into the pool just as the second story of the mansion exploded.

They all came up out of the water Logan looked up at the mansion, which had no second story and smoke was rising into the air " Oh they are in so much trouble now."

Alice looked over at him as she was treading water " YOU THINK!"

They climbed out of the pool and went to what was left of the second story. Their kids were covered in ash with black all over their face. The kids looked up to see Logan scowling at them and Alice just crossed her arms they noticed their parents were soaking wet and so was uncle Hank.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Logan began to loss his temper a little he had never done that before with them.

Alice looked at him " Logan don't agitate them."

With both kids agitated who knows what would happen. Alice looked at Beast " Get the serum this is not going to be good."

The kids got scared and everything began to shake. Then Logan was levitated into the air he began to bleed some from his nose.

Alice freaked out then she looked at her kids " I love you." she told them before she blew them off the second floor down into the yard.

She ran over to Logan "Are you ok?"

" Darlin I believe your plan should be put into effect." Logan was trying to stand up.

Beast had made it to the kids outside and injected them with the serum.

Alice made it downstairs and outside to her kids Logan was right behind her. They were both in a little pain as the serum took effect.

She looked at them " To much power for you to have at this time."

They looked at Logan "Were sorry dad, It was like we couldn't control it."

Logan walked over to his kids and bent down in front of them and gave them a hug " Your mother is right to much power for you to handle at this time." He lifted them both up " I love you guys."

They all walked up to Alice " Wow mom you pack quite a hit." Adam smiled at Alice.

Alice looked at him " That was nothing, that was control, something you need to learn in the future." She hugged her family " Let's go see if we can clean up some of this mess before everyone gets back."

She pointed to her kids " You guys get to explain to everyone where their bedrooms went."

They both looked at the ground " Great" as they kicked rocks all the way into the mansion.


End file.
